


Closet

by teamchasez



Category: JC Chasez - Fandom, Joey Fatone - Fandom, NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Lance's sister Melissa have been best friends for years. Melissa is in love with Joey, but he doesn't see her as anything other than his best friend. So Melissa starts acting like the women Joey seems to be interested in. Only it doesn't work out the way she hoped. </p>
<p>With their friendship in ruins, Melissa's best friend Rachel and the rest of the guys concoct a plan to get them to finally admit their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa Bass slammed the door to her home - well her brother's home really, she just lived with him - so hard the house shuddered. Her hands shook with anger. Her teeth were clenched hard enough her jaw hurt. Angry tears slid down her face. 

She drew the purse from shoulder and wound her arm up pitching it at the couch. It bounced off the back of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. Her keys followed suit. She stomped to the kitchen and wrenched the refrigerator door open staring at the contents. She pulled out the lunch meat, cheese and mustard, tossing the items to the island behind her. She grabbed the bread from next to the fridge and tossed it to the other items before moving to the cupboard that housed the plates. She grabbed a sandwich plate and a knife from the drawer before going back to the island. The plate rattled as she haphazardly flung it down. 

"God damn fucking bastard," she muttered setting about making a sandwich. "'You should see her Mel,' her voice took on a different tone. "'Legs up to there and her breasts...'"

Melissa spread the mustard on the bread before she flung the knife to the sink. It clattered and banged before coming to a rest. She sat the bread on top completing her sandwich. She picked the items up and moved the fridge and returned them. The mustard clanged against the other jars on the shelf. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the shelf and slammed the door shut. Her hands still shook so she had trouble getting her fingers beneath the tab. She slammed it down on the counter in another burst of anger.

She reached for the tab again but she couldn’t pop the top, a hand clamped down over hers stopping the movement. Her head snapped to the left and met the amused face of her best friend Rachel Hunter. 

"You open that can and it explodes all over this kitchen, Lance will lose his mind."

"Ask me if I give a shit." Melissa said but relinquished the can. She picked up her plate and sat down at the small breakfast table. It sat in front of a big window that overlooked the back yard. Her plate hit with a clang causing her bread to be displaced. 

Rachel returned the shaken can to the fridge to let it settle and grabbed a fresh one. She opened it and sat it next to Melissa along with a napkin. She pulled out the chair and sat in the silence waiting.

"I thought you were working?" Melissa asked with her mouth full before washing it down with a gulp of her favorite soda. 

"I was; but the sound of the house falling apart around me had me worried. I had to come and make sure nothing was broken."

"Funny. I see why you don't write comedy," Melissa said dryly feeling a little ping of sympathy for interrupting her friend. Rachel was an author working on her second book release. The first one had a modest book showing narrowly missing the best seller list. Melissa had loved it and didn't know 'whodoneit' until the very end even though she guessed and guessed. The book she was working on now followed the partner of the detective in the first book. She couldn't wait to get a copy.

"Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Joey?" Rachel watched as Melissa almost growled around her sandwich as she bit into it. "Trouble on planet Krypton?"

This time Melissa did growl. "We were supposed to have lunch.”

“But?” Rachel stared at her friend expectantly.

“He had a better offer come along.”

“Better offer?” Rachel questioned. “Damnit Mel, it’s harder than hell to get you to spill something. Will you spit it out?”

Melissa sighed, dropping her half eaten sandwich back on the plate; her hunger suddenly gone. “I was sitting at the café waiting for him to come. And he’s late. I was just about ready to give him a call and when he calls me. That fucker met a chick in the parking lot…” her jaw clenched in anger again. “He was telling me about her hair and how she had legs that went on for miles. And he whimpered. Whimpered! When he talked about her breasts.”

“Let me get this straight,” Rachel pulled Melissa’s plate toward her and picked up her sandwich, taking a big bite. She’d been holed up in her room writing all morning after only grabbing a can of Pepsi for breakfast. She was hungry. “Joey stood you up because he met some big breasted woman in the parking lot?”

“God damned floozy probably had them hanging out the top of her shirt,” Melissa seethed, her anger returning in full force. “And Joey was more than happy to be her support. Who needs a bra? No one when you have Joey around.”

Rachel didn’t even try to follow Melissa as she started spouted off. Just sat there and let her yell. She had to hold back a giggle when she started talking about plastic tits that could give a man a black eye if the woman became excited. 

“Fucking horny bastard. That’s what he is. Standing me up so he can get laid. ‘We’ll have lunch tomorrow.’ He told me. Tomorrow! They’ll be doing radio interviews all day! They won’t get lunch!”

“Joey’s been a horny bastard the entire time you’ve known him, Mel,” Rachel said as she polished off the sandwich. She eyed Melissa’s soda but with the mood her friend was in, she was liable to lose a hand if made a grab for it. She pushed herself up from the table and took the plate to the sink and on the way back to the table; she grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. “And he’s also been a boob man.”

“I know, but he’s never done that.” Catching Rachel’s speculative glance she clarified. “He’s never done that to me. He’s never stood me up to get laid.”

“So not only is he a horny bastard, he’s an asshat. A fucktard.” She took a drink from her Pepsi before sitting the cold can on the table in front of her.

“A jerk.”

Rachel hummed in agreement. “Men are assholes. Unless you get them young enough to train them how you like them. But even then, they hang out with other men and get corrupted.”

“They are assholes. And fuck, this one is only a friend.”

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the word Melissa used to describe Joey. Joey was many things, but he was not ‘just a friend’ to Melissa. She stared out the window; Lance’s beautiful backyard staring back. She supposed she could call it her backyard too; after all she had lived with the Bass siblings since she was 18. But even though this was her home, her flip flops sitting by the door, it was Lance’s house.

She was Melissa’s best friend, had been since Kindergarten. They had done everything together up until the Bass family moved to Orlando with Lance joined NSYNC. It had been devastating for the girls to be broken up. They both had cried and cried the day Melissa said goodbye and climbed into the backseat of the car and headed east.

They never drifted a part. They wrote each other, talked on the phone and during the summers either Melissa would spend a couple weeks in Mississippi with the Hunters or Rachel would fly to Florida. Almost immediately upon moving, Melissa’s letters and phone calls had been filled up about the Superman loving singer in her brother’s group. Sometimes it had made Rachel jealous thinking she was being replaced in the best friend category.

It was until one summer visit to Florida before her senior year of high school did Rachel really see what the letters and phone calls weren’t capturing. Melissa had been looking at Joey with a star-eyed look that Rachel had seen in her friend when Tommy Johnson had picked Melissa to be on his soccer team during recess in the second grade. For the rest of that year, Melissa had dreamed about becoming Mrs. Tommy Johnson. At least until she caught Tommy sharing his ninety-six count box of Crayola crayons with Felicity Raber. It had been devastating to Melissa’s eight year old heart.

What was amazing was it wasn’t just Melissa. Rachel had seen the same look in Joey’s eyes. And it was fun to watch the two be so ignorant of their feelings for each other. To everyone around them it was so obvious, but Joey and Melissa were oblivious. Joey kept on flirting with fans and taking them to his room and Melissa just pretended she didn’t care. The guys had long since stopped placing bets on when they’d end up together. The pot kept getting bigger but no one won.

“How’s the writing?”

“Good.” Rachel replied with a small smile.

“You’re such a bitch for not letting me have any sneak peaks. I’m your best friend. Shouldn’t that count for something?”

“I’ll dedicate this one to you.”

“You dedicated the last one to me,” Melissa told her. “And Lance.”

“And my family and the guys,” Rachel nodded. “I’ll dedicate just to you this time.”

“Make the killer an angry woman who was scorned by a rat bastard of a man. She went around killing other rat bastards in relationships with good women. They’d be better off. Maybe I should write this.”

Rachel hid the smile behind her hand. “And what would you call this?”

“The Rat Bastard Men Who Got What They Deserved.”

The giggle escaped before Rachel could stop it. “Catchy.”

“Where’d my sandwich go?” Melissa asked looking at the table which caused Rachel to burst out into laughter. “You ate my sandwich!”

“Awhile ago, sorry,” Rachel laughed.

“Bitch.” Melissa said without any backing. She sighed.

“Look on the bright side,” she grinned at Melissa when she looked at her. “He could have had a quickie with Big Tits in the parking lot and still met you for lunch.”

Melissa’s mouth fell open in shock causing Rachel to laugh harder.

“You should see him tomorrow; he might have a black eye. Call him right now and check on him, he could have been knocked out.” Rachel face lit up as an idea came to her. “That could be a selling point!”

“Selling point for what?”

“To get Joey to admit his feelings for you,” she ignored Melissa’s look knowing the argument she was about to share with her. It was the same as it had been all those years ago when Rachel first brought it up. “You can tell him that he’d never worry about getting knocked out by your knockers.”

Rachel shrieked as she jumped up from the table, narrowing missing Melissa’s lunge. She ran around the table. “Why are you so mad about your boobs? They’re nice… I mean if I was a guy, I’d do you.” She sidestepped Melissa again and ran from the kitchen and into the living room at the same time the front door opened at JC walked in.

Melissa glared at Rachel. “Even if you were a guy, you just said my boobs looked nice. There was no whimpering. I want whimpers damnit!” She reached for the utensil container as Rachel squeezed passed her and grabbed one before giving chase. “Get back here, Hunter!”

“What the…” JC's voice dropped off as Rachel jumped behind him, her hands going to his shoulders as she used his body as a shield. He eyed Melissa who was wielding a soup ladle.

“What the hell are you going to do with a ladle, Mel?” Rachel asked, peaking over JC's shoulder; laughter threatening to escape.

“You think that he’ll protect you? He weighs but a hundred pounds” Melissa scoffed. “Move away Josh and you won’t be harmed. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Don’t listen to her JC,” Rachel said in his ear, moving his body to ward off Melissa’s movements. “She’s after everyone with an extra appendage. No one is safe.’

JC raised his arms in surrender. “I don’t think I’m getting in the middle of this.”

“Too late,” Melissa shook the ladle in his direction. “You’re already here.”

“Weren’t you supposed to have lunch with Jo…” His voice trailed off when Melissa released a shriek.

“Wrong words,” Rachel whispered in his ear. “Now come on Mel,” she ducked in front of JC, their roles reversed. She was now the protector. “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Step away from him, Rachel and I’ll spare you,” Melissa advanced. “I’ll even give you the rights for using a soup ladle as a murder weapon.”

“How the fuck can you kill someone with a ladle? Fucking soup them to death?”

“You obviously haven’t had her soup,” JC murmured in her ear.

The giggles burst from Rachel and she bit her lip. A snort escaped, which caused JC to laugh, his voice tickling her ear.

“This isn’t fucking funny!”

“Yes it is,” Rachel said raising her arms. “You have us cornered with a soup ladle. I say you take that and smack Joey upside the head with it. If you could remove his head from Ms….” She trailed off as Melissa glared at her. “Oh come on. You know damn well Joey was probably finished with Ms. Big Tits and at the McDonald’s drive thru before you even made it home.”

“You don’t have anything to say?”

JC shook his head, laughter shining in his eyes. “Nothing that wouldn’t get me whacked with the ladle.”

Melissa growled and flung the ladle at them. JC grabbed Rachel pushing her to the side as the ladle crashed into the wall behind where they stood. When they both looked up Melissa was stomping up the stairs. A door slammed a few seconds later.

“What,” JC asked as they straightened. “The hell was that about?”

“Joey of course,” Rachel told him as she took his hand and led him away from the front door; the ladle laying forgotten on the floor.

“Of course,” JC rolled his eyes allowing himself to be led into the kitchen. When they crossed the threshold, he stopped and tugged on Rachel’s hand pulling her back to him. He grinned as her arms moved around his waist and brought his hands up to cradle her face. He dipped down capturing her lips with his. When he pulled away, Rachel was smiling up at him, her eyes shining. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Rachel met his lips again with a longing sigh. Her lips parted welcoming his tongue. Her tongue met his and they teased each other. A thud on the ceiling caused them to jump apart, breathing heavy. Both set of eyes looked at the empty door way then at the ceiling before meeting again. “You think we should tell her yet?”

JC grinned. “After that little scene? No thank you. I like my appendages right where they are.”

“Me too,” Rachel grinned as she looked him up and down. "Sit," she pointed to the table where her Pepsi and Melissa's Dr. Pepper still sat.

"She wasn't supposed to be here," JC said as he watched Rachel grab the fixings for sandwiches. He gave a sad sigh and stared at the ceiling when another thud was heard.

"I know. I'm sorry," she sent him a small smile. "We'll just have to be sneaky."

"I was hoping to make out on the couch," he grinned when Rachel blushed. "Now I have to stare at you and not touch."

"Poor baby, if you're good I'll lock us in the bathroom."

"How romantic," JC said but he grinned. "We have to do something about them and soon. They aren’t going to do it themselves.”

“Idiots,” Rachel said as she cut up a tomato for their sandwiches. “Everyone sees it but them. I don’t know why they just won’t give it up and get together already.”

“We need to think of something to help… push them along.”

Rachel glanced up at her boyfriend a little wary. “I’m almost afraid at what you’re thinking.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“What the hell is your sister doing?” Joey hissed as he watched Melissa out on the dance floor at the Orlando club, Tabu. 

“Uh,” Lance followed Joey’s line of sight until he spotted his sister in the midst of a group. At the moment her arms were raised above her head as she moved to the beat of the music. Her butt was pressed into the guy behind her while his hands were on her hips. “Dancing?”

“Dancing my ass!” Joey exclaimed watching as another male joined their party. “She’s having a threesome right in the middle of the dance floor! And what the hell is she wearing?”

“Perfectly acceptable club attire, Fatone,” Rachel said whose outfit of a skirt and a halter top was much like Melissa’s.

“Your ass is about to fall out! And hers isn’t much better!”

“Our asses are in no more danger of falling out than any other female in this room,” Rachel told him though she did feel somewhat naked. She had wanted to wear jeans but Melissa wouldn't forget the idea of wearing a ‘fuck-me’ skirt. So she had donned one for her friend and had the pleasure of watching JC nearly lose his tongue when he saw her.

Joey eyes stayed glued to Melissa as she danced in the middle of two guys. There was a look of pure joy and elation on her face. He watched as the man behind her leaned down to whisper in her ear. The smile that appeared on her face made his stomach twist. The man reached for her hand and led her from the dance floor toward the bar.

“Now what is she doing?”

Rachel rolled her eyes as she exchanged a glance with Lance. “Well, he’s probably buying her a drink.”

“Stupid,” Joey muttered watching as Melissa and the unknown man did a shot. “He’s probably looking to get laid.”

“Because he bought her a drink?” Rachel laughed raising an eyebrow at Joey. “Just because he bought her a drink doesn’t mean she’s going home with him. Hell you bought me a drink and I’m not going home with you!”

Joey still watched as Melissa made her way back to the dance floor alone. Once she stepped on it, her hands raised and her hips shook to the music. It didn’t take long before another man took the spot of the last one. This one, he noticed, had grabby hand syndrome. He gritted his teeth watching as his hands splayed on her hips; on her stomach and Melissa did nothing to dispel them. If anything she leaned into him further.

“She’s dancing like a slut!”

“Watch it,” Rachel’s eyes narrowed. “She’s dancing fine. I’ve seen much worse.”

“I’ve seen you do worse,” JC said as he came up on the tail end of the conversation. He stared at Rachel, desire shining in his eyes. “Buy you a drink?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel said slowly giving him a once over. Her breath caught as she read the look in his gaze. “According to Joey, that means I’m going home with you.”

“That has no logic coming from Joey.”

“How do you figure,” Lance asked drawing his eyes away from Joey to look at JC.

“Because on any given night, Joey buys a drink for no less than at least ten ladies. Impossible for him to go with all of them.”

“Unless,” Rachel grinned. “He’s real quick about it.”

Lance choked on his drink and Joey turned to glare at the woman.

“Time to go,” JC stated and placed his hands on Rachel’s shoulders, leading her toward the bar.

“Quick my ass,” Joey muttered still glaring at Rachel as JC led her through the crowd. “There is nothing quick about a night with me. Give her one night with me and she’ll be singing a different tune.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Lance asked incredulously. “What is with you tonight?’

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Joey said, his eyes turning back to Melissa and he bit back a growl. Her butt was firmly planted up against the crotch of her male dance partner; his hands held her in place. A small growl in the back of his throat freed when the man’s hand trailed down her thighs and raised her skirt. He felt his mouth water as more of her thigh was revealed.

“Jealous?” Lance asked slyly taking a drink of his beer.

“What?” Joey shook his head as the words registered. “No I’m not jealous. I could have anyone in the place.”

“Right and that’s why you’re standing on the sidelines drooling over my sister.”

“I’m not drooling,” Joey wiped at his chin automatically causing Lance to laugh. “Fuck you Bass.” He said as he stalked off to get a drink, something heavier this time.

*~*

“Will you stop glaring at him; you’re scaring off all the guys.” Rachel told Melissa. “Seriously, your face is all crunched up, your lips are thin and your nostrils are flaring. It’s not a very flattering look.”

Melissa turned her gaze back to her friend as they danced together on the floor. “I’m not looking at him.”

“I know. You’re glaring.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “If you’d just tell him how you feel already, you wouldn’t have to dance around like this. He’d be out here practically having sex on the dance floor with you.”

“I don’t have feelings for him. How many times do I have to say it?”

“It’s not very nice to lie to your best friend.” Rachel smiled innocently at Melissa as the music changed rhythm. She rolled her hips and felt hands grasp her hips and a body press close. Looking over her shoulder she saw a shaggy blonde haired guy wearing a tight black graphic t-shirt. She allowed herself to be maneuvered against him as they danced to the music. “You’ve been in love with him since you moved here.”

“You get that herpes outbreak cleared up?”

Rachel’s head snapped toward Melissa, who had mirrored her earlier innocent smile. Her jaw dropped open in shock and she felt the guy behind her freeze before slipping away. “I can not believe you just did that!”

“Serves you right,” Melissa nodded her head indignantly. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Rachel watched as Melissa disappeared into the crowd. She was still unmoving as people danced all around her. A beer appeared in her line of sight. She followed the arm seeing JC’s smiling face. Her heart stumbled and she smiled at him, accepting the beer. She took a long swig, welcoming the alcohol.

“That was actually Melissa’s,” JC licked his lips as he stared at Rachel’s neck, exposed as she tilted her head back to drink. He wanted to lean down and place his lips on it. “I was going to give it to her as a thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” Rachel eyed him confused.

“For saying whatever she did to send that guy all but running away from you. He was close to having himself removed, forcibly.” Even as he spoke his jaw clenched in anger as he remembered looking up and spotting an unknown man pressed close to Rachel, his hands wandering over her body, touching where they shouldn’t have been.

“That little bitch,” Rachel said without any heat behind it. Later, she’ll probably laugh. When she looked at JC she felt a triumphant smile appear. “You were jealous.”

“Damn right. He got more action off you all night than I have.”

“We’ll just have to fix that,” Rachel grinned flirtatiously. She quickly finished off her beer and sat it on a nearby table before moving back to JC. She took his hand and led him further into the crowd of people. She turned to face him, pressing her body against him; her lips precariously close to his. She let her eyes drop to them, where she licked her lips seductively.

Desire flooded to JC’s groin and he felt seconds away from dragging her somewhere private. He gave an appreciative groan when Rachel turned around, presenting her back to him. She wiggled her hips to the music against his groin. “You’re playing with fire,” he whispered in her ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell. He smiled feeling her rhythm falter and placed his hands on her hips. “How are you going to explain dancing like this with me?”

“Simple,” Rachel breathed heavily, her eyes drifting close to feel the music and relax into the body behind her. It was something she could do with JC, normally her eyes were open, looking around, watching, taking everything in. “I’ll just dance with Lance and Joey like this.”

JC growled in her ear, his hands pulled her hips back to his groin holding her tight. “Absolutely not.” They moved together in a knowing rhythm blocking out everyone else around them. “You are coming home with me tonight aren’t you?” When Rachel nodded, he dropped a quick kiss on the back of her neck. “Good. Because I’ve only been buying you drinks all night.”

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him as bodies around them, jostled them closer together. She felt JC’s hands hold her protectively. “I thought that theory didn’t work? And you just bought Melissa a beer.”

“It doesn’t work with Joey. And I already had it in my hand before she scared away Mr. Touchy Feely,” JC admitted. “I was gonna use it to ply you away.”

“You’re underestimating my loyalty if you think I’d seriously go with that guy. Out of all the offers I’ve received all night, yours has by far been the best.”

JC felt the jealously shoot through him at the mention of others hitting on his girlfriend. But he couldn’t blame them. She looked hot as hell tonight. His hands moved down her hips allowing his finger tips to brush the skin on her thighs. “This skirt has been driving me nuts all night.”

“Just wait until you see what’s underneath it.”

JC groaned, thankful the music drowned him out. He gripped her hips and pressed himself firmly against her, letting her feel his arousal. “You’re a minx, girlfriend of mine. What am I going to do with you?” He whispered in her ear.

Rachel shivered feeling his breath dance across her skin. She tilted her head, dropping it back against his shoulder. “If you take me home soon, the possibilities are endless.”

*~*

The alcohol released the tension in Melissa’s body allowing to her to flow with the music. She was gonna hurt tomorrow, but it was so worth it tonight to just forget about everything and let loose. She wasn’t hurt to dancing so much but it helped free her mind. She incorporated herself into a group of females dancing together. They danced close, their bodies brushing up against each others. Every so often their ends would send sultry looks over the dance floor catching the eye of an unsuspecting guy.

She danced in front of a brunette with a skinny waist wearing a shirt that showed off a bare midriff. Her mind wandered where her friend had taken off to. She had lost sight of Rachel awhile ago, unable to find her in the crowd. She had looked but soon gave up hope figuring her friend found an offer for the night and left. The party had dwindled with Rachel leaving. Not long after she saw JC heading for the exit. Lance had hung around longer before calling it a night as well. Only she and Joey remained.

As he mind thought of him, she caught sight of him across the floor and rolled her eyes. He was surrounded by three females; all with waist length hair and breasts that were barely contained in their shirts. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on the music but her rhythm was broken. She made her way off the dance floor toward the bar.

“I got this.”

A male voice spoke beside her. He ordered a couple of drinks, scooting one toward her with a smile. “Pretty crowded tonight.”

Melissa stared at him, placing his height around six feet. He had dark brown hair spiked with gel and a goatee framed his mouth. A smile appeared on her lips as she sipped on her drink, the flavor bursting in her mouth. “It is, but that makes it all the more fun.’

“I’m Matt,” he said over the music.

“Melissa,” she watched the lights dance in his eyes. 

Joey looked up from the woman dancing in front of him, his eyes scanning the crowd. His heart faltered a moment seeing Melissa missing from the dance floor. His eyes started frantically searching before they came to rest on her standing at the bar. His jaw clenched watching her laugh as she engaged in conversation with the man next to her. He drew a fist seeing him reach out and lightly touch her upper arm.

Eyes drawn in anger he allowed the woman to move closer to him, her hips pressing against his groin. He turned her around, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her to him; her buttocks firmly against him leaving no question to the state of his arousal. He ground against her letting one of his hand drift from her hip to her bare, flat stomach. He felt a body behind him. Feminine hands wandered across his shoulder blades dipping down his back and over his butt. He grunted feeling those hands squeeze lightly. Breasts pressed against him as the hands moved up his sides and over his stomach to his chest.

Melissa glanced up, her eyes snagging the scene off to the left of the floor. Her eyes narrowed, watching Joey dance with two women; their hands all over him. “Why don’t you just bang them both right there?”

“What?” Matt leaned closer when Melissa’s words were lost in the sounds of music.

Melissa shook her head to clear her thoughts. If Joey wanted to screw his way through the club, it wasn’t her problem. She turned back to Matt a smile on her face. “Wanna dance?”

“Sure,” Matt smiled placing their empty glasses back on the bar. He led Melissa through the throngs of people to a spot on the floor. He gripped her hips and pulled her near, his leg between her thighs. Her breasts just brushed against his chest with their movements. He leaned his head close to hers, their mouths parted as they breathed the same air. Their eyes were locked on each other.

“I’m really not that good of a dancer,” Melissa said with a breathy chuckle.

“You look great to me,” Matt breathed, placing a hand at the small of her back to move her closer to him. He eyes dipped down to stare at the cleavage her shirt produced.

“Push up bra,’ Melissa said before groaning. She dropped her forehead on his shoulder. “I don’t know why I just said that.” The deep chuckle in her ear pulsed through her body, pulling at her center. She shivered.

“It’s alright,” Matt placed a kiss on her neck. He moved his hand down her hip to her bare legs. He skimmed his fingers on her thigh, moving upwards beneath her skirt where he encountered the slope of her cheek. He gave a low growl in her ear, feeling the bareness.

Melissa giggled, her face flaming. “I figured if I was gonna dress this way, I might as well go all the way.” It crept in the back of her mind that they were no longer dancing, but engaging in a sense of foreplay. His hand precariously close to her center. And that should have embarrassed her. They were in a room full of people, but no one was paying them any attention. She grew bold and let her hands slide down his back to his jeans. She cupped his behind, squeezing the tight globes in her hands as she pressed him tighter against her. Heat pooled upon heat when she felt his stiff arousal straining against his jeans. She lifted her eyes, thick with desire to meet his.

“You want to get out of here?”

“Oh yeah,” Melissa breathed and grabbed his hand allowing him to pull her from the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lance walked into the rehearsal hall with Joey on his heels. His face must have showed his displeasure because JC sent him a smile. He had swung by Joey’s house this morning to give him a ride and was sorry that he had volunteered. From the moment Joey opened the door to let him in it had been nothing but complaints.

“Hey Joey!” Chris yelled. “How’d last night go? You get your freak on?” He did a little grinding dancing with an imaginary partner.

Joey almost bared his teeth at Chris’s remark, tossing his bag down against the back wall. The alcohol was long gone from his system but the images were still loud and clear. He could see Melissa dancing with different men all night, laughing and giggle; flirting. He could see her rubbing up against one, her hands roaming over his body.

“So who’d you take home last night?” Justin laughed.

“Wait, let us guess,” Chris raised a hand, cutting Justin off. “Tall. Legs to her chin. Long, wavy hair and breasts,” he head his hands up to his chest making as if he was squeezing breasts. “That were just…ginormous.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin giggled. “Better watch out if they ride you; leaning over like that you’re liable to get knocked out.”

“You could probably be suffocated.” Chris and Justin burst out laughing, not noticing Joey’s face pinching in anger. “What a way for our Joseph to go. Our own boob man dying with his face buried deep into twin peaks.”

“He’d be in complete ecstasy.”

“Died with a hard on.”

Chris and Justin collapsed into laughter. Their jokes brought smiles to JC and Lance’s faces. They watched as Joey slammed things around.

“So who’d you take home?”

“No one,” Joey snapped. “I went home by myself.”

That stopped Justin and Chris’s laughter. Until Chris asked with a straight face, “Was it small titty night?”

Joey slammed his fist down on the table in anger. The glare he shot the two men silenced them immediately. “No it wasn’t small titty night. There were lots of titties there. Small tittes, big tittes. It was titty galore.”

“So what you’re saying,” Chris said with a confused face as he tried to figure out what Joey was saying. “Is that you were in titty heaven last night and you went home empty handed? Off night?”

Joey released a growl and stalked from the room, the door slammed shut behind him.

“Did I say something wrong?” Chris asked.

“What happened last night?” Justin asked, still trying to control his laughter. “I knew I should have went with y’all.”

“What happened was my sister decided to dress less like a nun and more like a hooker.”

Justin’s jaw dropped. “No! I missed this! Damn!”

“You didn’t actually tell her she was dressed like a hooker did you?” Chris asked.

Lance shook his head. “Yeah right. With the way she’s been acting lately? No thanks. I prefer not to be castrated with a soup ladle.”

“I take it Joey didn’t like seeing Hooker Mel?”

“Oh no,” JC chuckled. “He was practically seething. I think he spent more time watching her than hitting on women. There were a few times he wanted to go to her and remove the guy she was dancing with.” Of course he left off the part where he felt the same way watching Rachel damn with a couple men. They didn’t need to know that.

“Good God,” Justin rolled his eyes. “Are they finally realizing their feelings for each other?”

Lance scoffed. “Yeah right.” He glanced at his friends. “She didn’t come home last night. I didn’t wait up for her or anything, but she wasn’t home this morning when I got up. Neither was Rachel.”

JC felt himself blush at Lance’s words. A satisfied smile played at his lips and he hoped the guys didn’t notice. It had been very hard to tear himself away from Rachel this morning to come to rehearsal. He left her well sated and tired, snuggled deep in his bed covers. 

“Oooo,” Justin and Chris chimed. “Mel got lucky! Joey see her leave with her toy?”

“Not sure. They were both still there when I left. Probably.”

“When are they gonna give it up already?” Chris asked. “They aren’t fooling anyone.”

“We need to get them to admit they want each other,” Justin said. “This has gone on too long. It’s getting painful to watch.’

“So what do we do?”

“Short of locking them in a closet together until they either admit their feelings or have sex, I’m not sure.”

Three sets of eyes looked at Justin. He raised his eyebrows looking back at his friends. “What?”

“Genius.” Chris said. “We’ll lock them in a closet. We won’t let them out until something happens.”

“With Mel’s temper and Joey’s; we need to make sure the walls are reinforced.”

*~*

“You’re such a slut.”

Rachel looked over at the couch as she shut the front in the late afternoon. Melissa was sitting cross-legged on the couch wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with a carton of ice cream in her lap.

“Walking in here dressed in the same clothes you wore last night,” Melissa took a spoonful of her ice cream. “At dinner time. You’re supposed to be up and out of the house early after one night stands.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to inform Melissa that it wasn’t a one night stand that it was much more, but she kept her mouth shut. She lazed around all morning in JC’s bed while he was at rehearsal. When he returned, he joined her in bed for another round of lovemaking and then took a nap. After they woke, they showered with JC lending her a t-shirt and sweats and had a late lunch. Then they curled up on the couch watching a movie until Rachel finally pushed herself to leave. Not wanting to field any questions about whose clothes she wore, she changed back into her outfit from last night.

“I hear you don’t have much room to talk.” She raised an eyebrow at her friend as she pulled off the boots she wore.

“I hate the gossip train the guys have going,” Melissa muttered. “Can’t do anything without anyone else knowing. So what. I picked up a guy last night and went home with him. You did it. JC did it. And I will bet half my bank account that Joey did too.”

“Joey didn’t,” Rachel said and had the pleasure of watching Melissa freeze, spoon halfway to her mouth. “Apparently he was a bear this morning. Didn’t help that Justin and Chris wouldn’t leave him alone. But he went home by himself last night.”

“I don’t believe it,” Melissa shook her head, resuming eating her ice cream. Joey go home alone after a night at the club? Unheard of; especially with the way he was dancing last night.

“Believe it. Joseph did not get laid last night.”

As Rachel left the room and headed up the stairs Melissa got lost in thought. She wondered what had happened last night. When she left, Joey was dancing pretty intimately with two women. She would have bet everything she had that one of those two – or both – would have gotten lucky. But he went home alone.

A grin crossed her face. She didn’t. She giggled, taking another bite of ice cream. She did not. The alcohol she consumed last night lowering her inhibitions just enough to be picked up and taken to a stranger’s house. Matt. She gave a grin thinking of his strong biceps, how they picked her up, pinning her against the wall as soon as the front door shut. She remembered the feel of his muscular back when she ran her hands over the skin and how his stomach quivered at her touch.

For the first time she could understand the draw of a one night stand. There was nothing but sex. Her and Matt never talked outside the sexual whisperings and moans. There was no need. It was just sex; satisfying sex. And it was absolutely delicious.

Melissa looked up as the front door opened again, this time revealing her brother. She sent him a three fingered wave as she took another spoonful of ice cream. “Hi.”

“We have bowls you know.” Lance said looking at the container of ice cream.

“It’s much more satisfying eating straight from the carton,” Melissa said and to prove her point, she shoveled another spoonful in her mouth, moaning around the spoon.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I am,” Melissa grinned. “I can totally see why you guys always picked up a chick to take back to the hotel. I think I’m gonna go out tomorrow night.”

“What?” Lance’s head snapped to his sister not believing what he just heard.

“Oh stop, it’s not like you haven’t left a trail of one night stands across the United States and even Europe.”

Lance gave a strangled cough. “I haven’t.”

“Then you missed out brother dear. Because you know damn well the other four have and are.”

“No they haven’t,” At his sister’s look her sighed. “Alright, at the beginning, I admit, we were a bunch of horn dogs. But now? Not so much. We’re not bringing back a fan to our hotel rooms after every show. You know Justin’s dating Britney. Chris just broke up with Dani. JC’s… well, whatever he’s doing he’s not talking about it. And Joey…”

“Joey’s screwing everything with tits,” Melissa finished her brother’s sentence.

“Not everything,” Rachel said as he came back into the room, joining the conversation. She held a spoon in her hand and plopped next to Melissa on the couch. She dug into the ice cream taking a bite.

“That’s true.” Melissa sent Rachel a glare and pulled the container away. “You have to be top heavy to get a look.”

“You could always get a boob job,” Rachel spoke around a mouthful of ice cream.

Lance groaned and put his head in his hands. “I’m not hearing this.”

“Oh come off it, I’ve heard a lot worse come from the tour bus,” Rachel rolled her eyes and snuck her spoon around Melissa’s watchful gaze.

“I don’t need a boob job. I got plenty. Matt had no trouble last night. He wasn’t complaining.” Melissa tossed her spoon in the carton. “Who cares if Joey screws his way through downtown Orlando. I don’t. If I had a dick, I probably wouldn’t be putting it in half of what he puts his in.”

Rachel snorted at Melissa’s words. Lance just groaned louder.

“I don’t care if he catches a disease that makes his dick shrivel up and fall off. I don’t care about his dick,” Melissa stood up, her anger returning. “Forget about it. I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” She tossed the ice cream container down on Rachel’s lap. “You smell like a man.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow as her friend walk away. She did smell like a man, but she wasn’t about to shower it away. She planned on finding her inner girl and holing herself up in her room to write with JC’s smell surrounding her. “I’m not sure I follow her line of thought,” she said to Lance when Melissa’s door shut loudly. “My mom threatened me once that if I slammed my bedroom door one more time she was gonna take it off the hinges.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Lance moved to the couch and dug his sister’s spoon from the ice cream container and took a bit. “She’ll slam it straight off the hinges next time.”

“She’s pissy because Joey’s sleeping around without a care in the world and now she’s gonna start doing it. Her line of thought makes absolutely no sense.”

“It’s Melissa,” Lance shrugged taking another bit. “When does she ever make sense?”

“Since she’s fell in love with Joey? Hardly ever. Listening to them both, I feel like just tying them up in the same room and not letting them out until they confess their more-than-friends feelings.”

Lance grinned and took a look at the stairs. When he didn’t see Melissa he looked back at Rachel. “Funny you should mention that,” he quickly filled her in on the plan the guys had thought of earlier while Joey had been cooling his anger before rehearsal. He watched her eyes sparkle with delight, a grin growing on her face.

“I love it!” Rachel laughed. “When are we doing this?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully soon.”

“No kidding. I don’t know how much more I can take of this.”

Lance hummed his agreement as they settled back into the couch, both eating from the ice cream carton between them. “Melissa was right,” he said after a moment. “You do smell like a man.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The time came fourteen days later. After two weeks of Melissa clubbing it up at the hottest clubs (sometimes going home with a guy, sometimes not) and Joey complaining about her behavior every chance he got, the guys couldn't take it anymore. They were at their last straw. Something had to change and it was close between picking a new member of the group or this. 

Bearing the brunt of Joey's moods had been Lance who voted for just finding a new member. All the sympathy he had for the man had run dry days ago. So dry that he took to avoiding phone calls. JC and Justin figured it would be too much work finding a new person and teaching them the music and dance moves. So they stuck with the original plan of doing something about Joey and Melissa. Chris had been the holdout of course; wielding the power to give a new member a three-to-one win or tie it up. Unfortunately for Lance, Chris vetoed a new member (though he did put in some serious consideration especially after a late night bitchfest phone call from Joey after Lance refused to answer) which led them to where they were right now.

"Will you hold him down!" JC groaned dodging a foot that narrowly missed his chin.

"Trying," Lance grunted, applying more weight to his best friend who was struggling in earnest. "Hurry up C!"

"Got it," Justin breathed as he moved back from the leg he had been tying to the chair. 

"Fantastic," Chris muttered holding onto Joey's arms. "Instead of wanting a fucking gold star, help C before he ends up trying himself to the chair."

"Fuck off Chris," JC muttered but with Justin's extra pressure on Joey's leg he was finally able to secure it. 

"I'm going to kill you guys when I get out of this," Joey seethed continuing to struggle. The ropes that bound his legs were too tight; they just started to chaff his skin. 

"Funny we were talking about killing you if we didn't do this," Chris said from Joey's lap where he still sat on him. 

"Get off me," Joey muttered trying to displace the older man himself but he had very little movement. "Did you really have to do this?"

"This as in all this rope or this as in tying your ass up?"

"Take your pick."

"This," Justin waved his hand in the air motioning toward the rope and chair. "Is because we are fed up with your bitchin' and moanin'. Your attitude. Did I mention your bitchin?"

"Funny; here I thought you were my friends and I was able to do that with you guys."

"We are your friends which is why we are doing this and not something a little more drastic," Chris said reaching out to finger Joey's ear.

Joey snatched his head away, shooting Chris a glare. "And this isn't drastic?"

"Doesn't even compare to the things we came up with," Justin told him. "This is nothing."

Joey's eyes found JC's who was usually the more sympathetic person in the group. JC just gave him a face and a slight nod. It made Joey wonder what else they had come up with.

"As for the rope," Lance spoke up. "Well, we wanted to make sure when we left you wouldn't be able to chase after us."

"You're leaving me!" Joey's voice rose. He struggled against the rope across his forearms and chest effectively holding him to the chair. 

"Hell yeah we're leaving you. You've been a pain in the ass for weeks now! We're not gonna hang around here talking with you. We've tried that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Melissa." JC stated watching as a wave of emotion flittered across Joey's face. 

"What about her? You should be doing this with her. She's the one gallivanting around town hitting everyone club; sleeping with anyone who will look twice at her."

"Makes you angry huh?"

"Of course it makes me angry! It should make you angry! Your sister is turning into a slut."

Lance clenched his jaw his anger building. "Did you see why I wanted to just vote him out of the group?"

"We can still drive south and drop his ass in the Glades." Chris said seriously. "We'd have to tape his mouth though. I'm not listening to his pleading ass the whole trip."

"One of those fuckers she's whoring around with will knock her up and then what are you gonna do?"

Before anyone knew what was happening Lance drew back his arm and punched Joey hard enough that his head snapped to the right.

"Whoa! Calm down Ali!" Justin exclaimed.

"My sister is not a slut or a whore," Lance seethed leaning close to Joey. His hand throbbed. He should have known Joey would have a hard head. "And you have no fucking room to talk."

The punch had silenced Joey and he stared at his best friend, somewhat dumbfounded. Lance had just hit him. Quiet, shy Lance had just hit him. He felt blood trickle down his chin; his lip already feeling puffy. 

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," JC said as they turned around to leave.

"Word of the wise though, I would change that attitude. It's liable to get ugly in here if not." Chris put a hand on Lance's shoulder pulling him toward the door. "Come on Killer."

*~*

Melissa pulled into the rehearsal hall seeing the guy's cars parked outside. She parked next to Lance's and sighed.

"Do we really have to do this?" She asked Rachel was sitting in the passenger seat, texting on her phone.

"You got the same text I did," Rachel replied biting back a smile. She was glad she had the idea to leave her 'in the dark'. It worked so much better.

"I have better things to be doing with my time," Melissa stated turning the car off. 

"Sluts-R-Us get a new shipment in?" Rachel asked.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress," Melissa yelled. "Plenty of women are dressing like this."

"Those women also hang out on 23rd Street," Rachel said dryly. 

"Just because I go out and have a good time doesn't mean I'm a hooker."

"No, but giving it out to a different man each night isn't helping your cause any," Rachel snapped. She was fed up with Melissa's attitude. She missed her friend; missed her awkward, goofy, funny friend who wore t-shirts and jeans; who broke out into NSYNC dance in the middle of stores and belted out their songs while driving. She did not like this new Melissa one bit; the revealing clothes, sleeping all day to stay up all night.

"Go to hell," Melissa climbed from the car and slammed her door. Anger came off her in waves. How dare Rachel judge her? She is doing nothing different than Joey has done the previous years. Everyone teased and joked around with him but the minute she starts, she's a whore and slut. "God damned hypocrites," she muttered stalking into the building.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she followed along. 'This better work,' she thought. She couldn't take much more without seriously harming her best friend.

"It's quiet." Melissa stated. "Are they here? What's going on?"

"They are here," Rachel held up her phone. "Their cars are outside and I told JC we were here. He said they were in the hall."

"Why are they quiet?" Melissa questioned.

"It's been known to happen."

"Not often," Melissa muttered grabbing the handle. She pulled open the door and stumbled through the doorway as a hand pushed her back. She gathered her footing and whirled around to give Rachel hell and was met with nobody.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled at the closed door. She pressed her hand on it to walk through. The resistance caught her off guard and she smacked her nose against it. "Open the door!" She yelled pushing harder but the door didn't move. "Rachel!"

"We aren't letting you out!" Rachel yelled through the door as JC secured the lock. 

"For insurance," Chris said holding up the chain before feeding it through the handles and securing it with a padlock.

"Rachel!" Melissa screamed. "Open this door right God damn now!"

"If I didn't do this I was going to smother you in your sleep." 

"What the fuck!"

"We're tired of the way you've been acting, Mel. This isn't you. You've been dressing and acting like all those fan girls we've made fun off. It's like you've become their best friend! Found your inner slut."

"You think locking me in here is gonna make a difference?" Melissa shouted as angry tears streamed down her face. How could her best friend do this to her?

"I hope so," Rachel said truthfully, her voice taking on a softer tone. "Because I don't like this new you."

"Well fuck you and go to hell!" Melissa screamed as she kicked the door. "I don't need you anyway! I don't need any of you!" 

Rachel's heart hurt at the words. She knew Melissa would be angry but she didn't realize it would be this much. She desperately wanted to open the door and apologize to her friend but she valued their friendship too much. Something had to change. They simply couldn't go on like this. She sent a smile to the rest of the guys as they watched her, with similar sympathetic gazes. 

"Who has first watch?" She asked.

"I do," Justin said his gear already stationed against the wall outside the door. They had agreed not to leave their friends alone without someone nearby in case trouble would arise. So they came up with shifts of five increments. Lock up would only be for twenty four hours. They hoped that would be plenty. It was the only amount of time the guys could spare.

"Justin's got now until three. Chris three to eight. JC eight to one. Rachel one to six. I got the remaining six to ten," Lance said. "Anyone got anything?" He saw everyone shake their heads. "Alright. Come on Rachel, I'll give you a ride back to the house."

The group departed with the promise to keep everyone informed and updated via text.

Melissa sighed and rested her head against the doors. She wondered how long they were going to leave her in there for.

"Lovely performance Mel. I see you found your inner bitch to go with your newfound inner slut."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Melissa started at the voice and turned around. She heart leaped into her throat seeing Joey tied to a chair in the middle of the room. A trickle of blood dried on chin, his lip swollen and puffy. She moved to rush to check on him when the words fully penetrated her brain, bringing her to a stop. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Sex game gone wrong?” 

“Trust me, nothing ever goes wrong in the bedroom for me,” Joey smirks. ‘Not that anything’s happened in the bedroom for awhile now.’ His brain told him causing Joey’s smirk to falter. 

Melissa circled Joey staring at the ropes used to tie him to the chair. “Hmm. They did a good job. I would have taped your mouth shut though. You’re easier to deal with when your mouth is shut.”

“And you’re easier to deal with when your legs are closed.”

Melissa’s eyes narrowed; her gaze piercing. “That’s funny coming from someone who is always between a pair of open legs.”

“I’m not always between them, sometimes I’m behind them. What’s the matter, Melly? You jealous it’s not your legs I’m between?”

“Ha! Like I’d open my legs so you can put your diseased-ridden dick near me.”

“You think all those dicks that have taken you for a ride these past few weeks have had a clean bill of health?” Joey laughed. “Shit Mel, you can’t be that stupid. No,” he scoffed continuing. “Stupid is going to out drinking, dressed like a whore and letting strangers buy you drinks; plying you with alcohol then letting them take you home…”

“I don’t let anyone take me home. I decide who I go home with and if I don’t want to go home with someone, I don’t.”

“Oo, a choosy slut. Letting a man waste money on buying you drinks all night, flirting and carrying on, only to shut him down.”

“Well at least I don’t buy drinks for the whole bar. Makes you look like you couldn’t be in a serious relationship if your life depended on it,” Melissa fired back. “If a man wants to buy me drinks, that’s on him. I’m not going to turn down a perfectly good drink. If he has ulterior motives that’s on him.”

“They buy you drinks because of the way you dress. You walk in and you have ‘easy’ stamped on your forehead. They know it won’t take much before you’re walking out with them. Trust me, we know the minute someone likes you walks into a bar or club. You’re all easy to spot.”

Melissa hardened herself to the words Joey was spewing at her. She laughed, fake and forced. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“You’re kidding right? I bet you don’t even wear any underwear.”

“You’ll never get to find that out.”

Joey laughs, “Just like the wanton whore you’ve turned into. I bet Diane and James are so proud of their little girl.”

Melissa gritted her teeth. Joey was impossible to deal with. “It’s funny you preaching to me about being a slut and a whore and being easy. Have you looked in the mirror lately Joey? Have you taken a step back and looked at your behavior? You have tapped every piece of ass in a twenty mile radius of here.”

“Is that what this is about?” Joey’s voice was laced with sarcasm. “You upset that I haven’t tapped you. Well come over here and untie me, Bambina. I’ll do you real good.”

“Fuck you Joey.” She turned on a heel and marched away from him making her way around to the back of the room behind Joey. She kept her back to him as tears pooled in her eyes. The words Joey had been spewing at her pierced her heart. She leaned her forehead against the bare white wall, her arms around her midsection. She breathed through her mouth in hopes not to make a sound to alert Joey just how much his words have hurt her.

‘Is this what they think of me?’ Melissa wondered a few moments later, her thoughts turning. Did Justin, Chris and JC share Joey’s views? Did her brother? Did they think she was a whore; giving it to any guy who looked her way? Did they think of her as a slut because she shelved her loose t-shirts and blue jeans in favor of skirts and form fitting tops and dresses?

Her cell phone pressed against her thigh and she reached for it, intent on dialing Rachel before she remembered her best friend had had a hand in her being locked in a room with Joey in the first place. She turned around and slide down the wall. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She closed her eyes, dispelling the tears.

Joey jammed his teeth together jolting at the pain that swept across his face from the already tender flesh courtesy of Lance’s fist. The retort died on his lips as Melissa slipped from his view. It wasn’t worth it if he couldn’t see her reaction to his words. The words didn’t mean much if he couldn’t see the digs hit home.

He squirmed in the seat and gave a tug at the ropes. But JC and Justin had secured him well. His ass was starting to fall asleep and he fidgeted more, hoping to get the blood flowing again. He hissed as a tingling sensation broke across his left buttock. He wiggled his toes hoping for it to pass quickly.

‘Just what the hell did the guys hope to prove?’ Joey wondered as he stared at the only exit, locked tight he was sure. It was a big question on his mind. Why did they lock him up in here? Why did they lock Melissa up in here with him? What were they trying to gain?

Sure he had been in a royal mood the past couple of weeks. He chalked that up to his best friend turning a complete one-eighty in her personality and becoming someone completely different and haven’t being able to get laid in just as long. He overlooked the similarities. He didn’t want to think if one had anything to do with the other. He wasn’t ready to admit to himself of the definite possibility. 

“Hey!” Joey yelled, his voice surprising himself. His voice echoed off the walls. “Anyone out there! Hello!”

“What Joseph.” Justin’s muffled voice came through the door.

“I gotta take a piss.” Once the thought entered his brain, he wasn’t able to get away from it. It was all he could think about. 

“Use the damn john then,” Justin paused his music, putting an ear against the door trying to pick out sounds. But there was nothing. “I’m not opening this door so you can ambush me.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I’m tied to the fucking chair, Dickhead!”

“Guess you’ll have to be nicer to Mel. Sweet talk her into untying you.” Justin grinned when he heard the curse. “And I’ll give you a hint. When sweet talking a woman, you do not use the words, whore, slut or bitch.”

“Melissa…” he turned his neck trying to get a glimpse of her. He hoped she would help him out of the barrage of ropes that secured him to the chair.

“Pee your pants for all I care. Fatone.”

Joey growled through his clenched teeth. Justin’s laughter floated into the room.

“We told you to change your attitude, Dawg,” Justin said. “Maybe you should start listening to your friends.”

“Some friends. You tie me up. Lock me in here. If that’s not bad enough, you toss in the woman making a run for Slut-of-the Year.”

Justin closed his eyes and fought to stop himself from banging his head against the door. “Joey, you truly are a dumbass.” He moved away from the door and settled back into the chair. He pulled out his cell phone and updated the group.

‘He’s a fucking moron.’

*~*

In the two hours she had been locked up, Melissa found out there were four hundred fifty eight square tiles on the ceiling. At least she was pretty sure. Toward the end her eyes were starting to cross and she was sure she missed a couple. But she was sticking by that number. Also in that time frame she found out she could walk the width of the room in thirty steps; sixty if she placed one foot in front of the other.

She pulled out her cell phone and stared at the display. No missed calls. No texts. Her cell phone hadn’t been this quiet in weeks. She wasn’t used to it. Even though they lived together and saw each other constantly, her and Rachel would still text each other a lot. She opened her messages and scrolled through them noticing how Rachel’s text this week had gotten fewer and fewer. Yesterday, they hadn’t text at all.

Instead her messages had been filled with girls she had met on the club scene. Texts full of times and places for the best and happening place; which club had the hottest guys; which club had the cheapest drinks. Texts that talked about the attributes of some of the patrons both positive and negative. When had her life turned into this?

She snapped her phone shut and spun it on the floor next to her. She sighed. What happened to her? Why was she acting like this? She looked down at the tight shirt she was wearing with the plunging neckline. Thanks to the pushup bra, there was a greater amount of cleavage showing than usual. Why was she wearing this? She hated shirts like this.

Rachel had been right. She had started dressing like the girls they had made fun of. The fans who screamed their undying love for Chris and Lance. The ones who shouted marriage proposals to JC and Joey; who cried uncontrollably when Justin looked at them. All she needed was a sign to hold up proclaiming to be the future Mrs. Justin Timberlake. She let her head bang against the wall.

‘You have easy stamped on your forehead.’

‘Wanton whore.’

The words Joey spewed earlier at her came back. They ripped through her heart, each discriminating word taking point. She slept with more guys than she cared to admit to. And if she was being honest, she couldn’t remember some of their names. It was one of the stupidest things she could have done. Going out every night to club after club, letting a stranger take her home. Something could have happened to her and no one would have known where to find her. Lance had all but given up asking where she was going and when she’d be back. She could have been drugged and beaten; or raped. She could have been beaten, raped and killed; her body left in the park or on the beach for some pour unsuspecting sole to find.

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. She had definitely been watching too much Law and Order: SVU with Rachel. But she should be thankful. Thankful that nothing had happened to her, that she made it back to her house safe and sound. Thankful that she remembered each and every partner wearing a condom. But even as she thought it, she filed away in the back of her mind to make a doctor’s appointment. Because even with being on the pill and her partner’s wearing a condom, she couldn’t be too safe. And it would ease her mind.

‘You upset that I haven’t tapped you.’

Is that what caused this…lapse in judgment? Is that why she finally snapped when Joey stood her up to have a quick roll over lunch before having to go back to rehearsal? She always known he was a ladies man but it never bothered her before. Was it because he’d never chosen one of his good-time ladies over her? It wasn’t above him to run out on Chris, JC, Lance or Justin. It had become a joke amongst the group. That Joey was a deserter. They’d go out to a bar or club after a show when time allowed and Joey would almost always hook up with someone and leave the guys on their own. It had become expected. But that never happened to Melissa. When she was out with Joey, Joey was hers. He never cut their outings short or canceled on her. It was their time.

Had the time she spent with Joey stopped being about best friends hanging out together, enjoying each other’s company to more on her part? Had her feelings morphed into something more, something real? When had she stopped hanging out with Joey because he was one of her best friends to hanging out with Joey because she loved him?

Melissa groaned softly. When had that happened? When had she fallen in love with Joey? How it happened? What was she supposed to do about it? How could she face him knowing her feelings for him? How could she hang with him and not hope that their outings turn into something more? How could she look at him and not imagine how it would feel to have him kiss her? How could she not imagine what it would feel like to actually be with him? How would it be if she was the woman he was taking home after clubbing each night, every night?

‘I’ll do you real good.’

Maybe there lied the problem. She didn’t want him to do her. She didn’t want to be a one night stand, a quick roll in the hay. She didn’t want to be like all the other girls – a wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. She wanted to be special. She wanted to be romanced, looked at like she was the one. She wanted to see the love shining in his eyes right before they drifted close as he kissed her. She wanted him to learn all those places she liked to be touched. She wanted him to know that her neck was sensitive to kisses, that she liked to cuddle and hold hands. She wanted him to know that some nights; she’d rather curl up on the couch together and make out; their kisses leading nowhere and everywhere.

How could she tell Joey this though? How could she blurt out that she’d fallen in love him? How could she tell him her feelings when she knew there was no possibility of him feeling the same? She wasn’t going to pacify herself. She knew the type of women Joey gravitated for. And she knew the only thing she had in common with those woman was the fact that they both sat down to pee. She was not Joey’s type. She was the best friend type; in the category where no romantic feelings were formed.

“Lunch!” Justin called through the door. He kept the chain on the door keeping it from opening fully. He was able to stuff the plastic carry-out bag in easily. Once that was inside, he placed two bottles of soda inside. “Don’t drink too much, Joey.” He laughed.

“How am I supposed to drink when my hands are tied to the chair dumbass?” The aroma of food wafted through the rehearsal room and his stomach growled.

“You’ll think of something,” Justin said. “A hint…try being nice.” He let the door shut and settled back in his chair. He glanced at his watch. “Two more hours of babysitting duty.”

“Melissa,” Joey asked all traces of anger and snarky gone from his voice. “Can you please untie me? I really do have to use the bathroom and I don’t want to piss myself.”

Melissa pushed up from the floor. Now that she realized what had been in her heart the whole time. She couldn’t bring herself to be cruel. She couldn’t even find herself to be angry at the names he called her. She knew they were true. She knelt in front of him careful not to look at him and set about untying the ropes around his legs.

“Oh God, thank you,” Joey moaned when the last of the ropes fell away. His movements where stiff and painful as he stood, blood flow resuming.

Melissa watched him walk quickly to the door on the side that she knew led to a small bathroom. She rose and made her way to the door where the bag of food sat. After grabbing one of the Styrofoam take-out containers, package of plastic silverware and the bottle of Dr. Pepper she stood. She paused before walking away from the door.

“Justin?” She called softly with a glance over her shoulder. The bathroom door still remained closed.

“Yes?”

“How long are you keeping us in here?”

“Until you work out your problems,” Justin answered. “Or twenty-four hours. Whichever comes first.”

“Oh,” Melissa turned to walk away before another thought entered her mind. She turned back to the door. “Justin?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m a slut?”

Justin blinked in surprised, caught off guard. “No. Never.” He said truthfully. “No one thinks you are.”

“I do,” Melissa whispered softly and made her way to the back of the room to the stop she had claimed earlier as Joey came out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“What happened to your face?”

Lunch had long since passed. Their trash and empty soda bottles sitting in the trash can next to the door. Justin had sung his goodbyes some two hours ago. Chris has shown up with more soda and snacks and one-liners that had both Melissa and Joey yelling at him to shut up. It had been quiet ever since.

“Lance took exception to some things that I said.” Joey said. He looked up from the wall he was leaning on. They sat on opposite sides of the room. In the quietness, he could almost believe he was alone. 

“Lance hit you!” Melissa gasped in surprise. “My brother Lance?”

“You know of any others?”

“But…why?” She couldn’t fathom Lance actually hitting anyone. He was quiet and shy. The type to try to talk himself out of a confrontation than result to his fists.

Joey remained silent not wanting to tell Melissa what he said about her to earn him a right hook from his best friend. Now that he had the better part of the day to think about it, he would have punched him too. He sighed and wondered when his relationship with Melissa had gotten so bad. How could they have gone from best friends to damn near strangers in such a short time?

“Why did my brother punch you?” Melissa asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“Mel,” he sighed. “I wouldn’t stop running my mouth. I said some… bad things and deserved it.”

“About me.” Melissa stated softly and took Joey’s silence as affirmation. It shouldn’t have come to any surprise especially after what he had yelled at her earlier when they first ended up in the room together. It shouldn’t have hurt to know he was mouthing off about her in front of her brother and the rest of the guys. 

“Mel,” Joey started.

“No it’s alright,” Melissa immediately said, cutting Joey off. “I understand.” The chime of her phone broke the silence of the room. She didn’t reach for her phone right away until it chimed multiple times in a row. She snatched it from the floor and flipped it open, opening her message box.

‘Western night at Tabu! Ladies boots and bikini top! ½ off drinks.’

‘Be some good lookin’ men tonight at Tabu. Tight jeans!’

‘Let’s go hit up that country store that opened by the mall!’

‘Tabu tonight?’

Melissa sighed as she read the influx of text she received from a few of the girls she’s been hanging around with recently. Apparently Tabu was having a Country Western night. The females were supposed to wear bikini tops, jeans and cowboy boots. She guessed the bikini tops were to add in the Orlando beach flavor. She tapped out a reply, sending it everyone that text her.

‘Busy tonight. Can’t go.’

Her phone immediately started chiming again with replies. She took the time to reply, since there was nothing she could do now. She hoped the lies she sent pacified them enough. She couldn’t really tell them the truth. That she was locked in a room with Joey. Though… A smile crossed Melissa’s features as a thought crossed her mind. She was sure if she sent that out, she’d get some ideas on how to pass the time.

“Your adoring men?” Joey bit out, a wave of jealousy washing over him. The smile on Melissa’s face punched him in the gut. “Sorry to keep you from them. It wasn’t my choice.”

“I know.” Melissa spared him a glance before looking down at her phone. A giggle escaped as she read a funny reply and responded.

“Trust me; the last thing I want is to be stuck in here with you.”

Melissa drew in a breath, her movements stilling. Joey’s voice lost the gentle, passiveness he had earlier. It was laced with venom now.

“God,” a thud against the door echoed in the room. “You’re a fucking moron, Joey.” Chris’s voice came through the door.

“Well you weren’t exactly what I wanted in here either,” Melissa retorted. “I can think of many others who I’d rather be sharing a locked room with. The list is quite extensive.”

“I’m sure it is.” Joey looked her up and down. “And I can just imagine who would be on your list beings how you’re dressed like that.”

“I’m beginning to see why Lance hit you,” Melissa said flippantly, not bothering to look up. This way, he wouldn’t be able to see the hurt that covered her features. “He should have done it more than once.”

“I’d applaud him for standing up for you, but it’s a lost cause. There’s no way to save a slut. You’re always gonna be remembered as one.”

“Hello, Pot. I’m Kettle. Nice to meet you. You have no room to talk Fatone. You’re the epitome of slut. Tell me, can you pick out any of your whores in a line up or do all you remember is the back of their heads?”

Joey gave a sharp bark of laughter. “Fuck Mel; do you even remember the names of those fucks you sleep with? Or do you lay there with your legs spread and allow them to run train on you?”

The slap came out of nowhere. One minute Melissa was sitting on the ground with her back resting against the wall. The next she was standing in front of Joey, her hands clenched in anger; a red print already adorning Joey’s cheek. She didn’t remember making it from one point in the room to the other. A red haze filled her sight as she glared at the man she considered her best friend.

Joey licked the inside of his cheek against the sting. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Melissa. His voice low as he spewed out bits of Italian. “I must be pretty special to have both the Bass siblings hit me in the same day.”

“Take the hint!” Chris yelled. He pulled out his phone. ‘This is going nowhere. Joey is still a fucktard.’

“Special isn’t the term I would use to describe you,” Melissa said as she folded her arms. “Dick. Asshole. Jerk. Bastard.”

“And you’re a fucking slut. A whore,” Joey countered. “A cunt.” He glowered at her.

Chris groaned as his forehead fell against the door. ‘We should have tied them both up and taped their mouths shut.’

‘How would they talk it out then?’ Justin replied.

‘Moron, they need to be able to talk!’ Lance replied.

‘At this point, with their mouths taped, they’d have been easier to handle.’

“Funny how you talk about my parents and if they are proud of me,” Melissa’s voice was low and full of hate. “Does your precious Nona know that her Grandson is a man-whore and will sleep with any woman? He’s the wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am, don’t call me, I’ll call you’ type of asshole? That it doesn’t matter the age, as long as she’s wet, willing and able? I bet your dick’s been in places not even the Health Department will go.”

Chris laughed. “Good one Mel. I’m gonna have to remember that one. Health Department. Funny.” 

“Shut up Chris!” Joey yelled, his eyes never leaving Melissa. “Don’t you talk about my Nona. You don’t get to talk about her.”

“What’s the matter Joey?” Melissa’s voice was laced with sweetness. “She would be so proud of you. Was it her influence or your mother’s that had you treating woman like they are on this earth to please you?”

Joey seethed, his hands clenched in anger. He leaned closer to Mel. His eye twitched, his blood boiled.

“What’s wrong Joey? Can’t take the truth?”

“The truth? Can whores even speak the truth? They’ll say anything to get a dick. Nothing but a wanton slut.”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

“Diseased ridden, STD carrying Bastard…”

“Foul smelling, venereal disease infested cunt…”

“Why can’t we be friends…” Chris sang through the door. “Why can’t we be friends…”

“I don’t even know why we’re friends to begin with,” Joey glared at her; hatred pooling in his eyes. 

“You’re definitely not the man I thought you were.”

“Yeah well honey, you fell short of my expectations too.”

Silence reigned in the rehearsal room once more as Joey and Melissa started at each other. A shield of anger and indifference masked the hurt and sadness. A long-standing relationship slowly breaking and disintegrating before them.

“Now I can see that we’re falling apart. From the way that it used to be,” Chris’s voice broke the tense silence, causing the both of them to flinch.

“Chris, I swear to God,” Joey forced out. “If you don’t shut your mouth, I’m gonna post your phone number on a group fan site.”

“Even in my heart, I see. You’re not being true to me,” Chris sang louder. “Deep within my soul, I feel. Nothing’s like it used to be.”

“I’m serious. You don’t think so; I might post your address as well.”

“Whatever dude,” Chris said, shaking his head. “This is your funeral. But if you can’t open your eyes and see what’s in front of you… Well that’s on you, Man.”

“I see what’s in front of me,” Joey answered, his eyes on Melissa. The tight clothing, the cleavage. He shook his head. This wasn’t Melissa. This wasn’t his best friend. This isn’t the woman he loved. His eyes widened slightly. ‘Where did that come from?’ He tried to squelch the feeling, but it reigned prominent. 

‘When the hell did that happen?’

*~*

“How’s it going?” JC asked Chris when he walked into the studio. He was carrying food to pass to Joey and Melissa. His things were still in his car. Chris was stuffing his things into his bag, zipping it close.

“As of right now,” Chris said as he shouldered his bag. “We are no closer to success than before.”

JC’s shoulders slumped. “Damn.”

“They had a helluva fight earlier.” Chris went on to describe the words he had heard. He watched JC’s eyes widen in surprise. “They both were pretty harsh to each other. But it’s been silent since then. I haven’t heard anything out of them.”

“Any chance the reason they are quiet it because they figured things out and…” JC trailed off at the shake of Chris’s head.

“No, Dude. I bet everything I own, they are on opposite sides of the room trying to ignore the fact that there is someone else in the room. Who knows,” he clapped the younger man on the shoulder. “Maybe they’ll bond over food. If not, well, you’ll expand your vocabulary on just how many derogatory terms there are to throw at a man.”

JC shook his head. “Later Man,” he said as Chris headed out the door leaving JC alone. He walked to the door and pushed it open until it caught on the chain. “Supper!” His voice echoed through the rehearsal hall. He stuck his hand through the crack and sat the bag of food on the floor. He put another bag next to the food that carried a couple bottles of soda and a few bottles of water.

“Pizza would have been nice, C,” Joey said, his voice causing JC to jump. He hadn’t heard the man move to the door.

“That wouldn’t have fit through the door well,” JC told him. “How are you doing?”

“Fuckin’ peachy,” Joey dug through the bag grabbing the bottle of Pepsi and grabbed one of the take out containers. “Just counting down the hours until this nightmare ends.”

JC sighed as he heard the fading footsteps as Joey walked away from the door. This was definitely not turning out like they guys had planned. Sure they figured there would be some fighting and name calling. But they never expected them not to fess up their feelings. He wondered if it was too late. If the actions of the past couple of weeks on both their parts had ruined any relationship Joey and Melissa might have had.

“Thanks JC,” Melissa said softly as she grabbed a water from the bag. The delicious aroma filled her nostrils and she took the remaining take out container. Her stomach growled when she opened the top seeing the food. “My favorite…”

“Least I could do,” he felt a smile cross his features hearing the gratitude in his girlfriend’s best friend’s voice. “I brought a couple of blankets and pillows as well. I’ll toss them in.”

“I’m so glad you have this shift,” Melissa told him. “I’m pretty sure Justin and Chris would have either given us nothing, or a blanket we had to share.”

“I’m sure they’ll give me shit about it tomorrow when they see it, but I couldn’t do that to you guys and I couldn’t give you nothing.” JC explained.

“And that’s why you’re a nice guy,” Melissa told him. Why couldn’t she have fallen for someone like him? It would have been so easier to love JC than Joey. “You need to find yourself a girlfriend.”

JC sucked in his breath, caught off guard. He quickly started coughing. He needed to find a girlfriend? He wanted to laugh. He wanted to tell her he already had one, one that he loved very much.

“JC? Are you okay?” Melissa asked worriedly, hearing JC coughing.

“I’m…I’m fine,” JC cleared his throat. “Why do you say that?”

Melissa shrugged, well aware that he couldn’t see her. “Because you’re a nice guy. You take care of people. You have a good heart. You deserve to be with someone.”

JC blushed as he listened to Melissa’s words. As he listened to her, he began to feel like a heel keeping his relationship with Rachel a secret. They didn’t set out to keep it hidden, it just sort of fell that way and neither party made a move to dispel that. After this conversation with Melissa, he knew that was gonna change. “Thanks Mel. Don’t sell yourself short. You deserve a man who loves you and will take care of you.” Whether or not that was Joey, well JC wasn’t sure.

“You wanna run away together?”

JC laughed and shook his head. He heard Melissa shuffling away from the door so he didn’t reply. There was still a smile on his face as he went out to his car to grab his things so he could settle in for the long night.

An hour later he was stretched out on his blanket on his stomach. His notebook was open in front of him. He held his chin in the palm of his hand as he scribbled in the book, words and phrases that came to mind. Every so often he’d tap out a beat with the eraser of his pencil against the page.

The air pressure in the room changed when the outside door opened. JC heart started not expecting anyone. After making a second trip for the extra blankets and pillows he had forgotten to lock the door. It was stupid on his part, anyone could test the door and find it open and walk right in. How was he to explain why there were two people locked up against their will inside the studio? He looked up as the footsteps moved closer to him and his face broke out into a smile.

Rachel.

He pushed himself off the ground and pulled her to him. His arms tightened around her when his lips met hers in a kiss. “What are you doing here?” He whispered against her lips.

“I figured I could help you pass the time,” Rachel grinned slyly. She draped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with JC’s brunette curls. “And since I have the next watch after you…”

JC grinned, kissing her again. “I like the way you think.”

“Just wait until you hear my next idea,” Rachel pulled JC down onto blankets he had been laying on. She reclined against the pillow, pulling him over her.

“I haven’t even heard your idea yet,” JC voiced as he kissed her jaw, down her neck and up to her ear. He grinned against her skin, feeling a shiver run through her body. “But I like it.”

“Thought you would,” Rachel breathed and brought his lips back to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Joey stared at the ceiling. The silence was deafening. It was driving him nuts. The studio was windowless and dark. There was only a minor glow coming from the closed bathroom door where the light was lining the door jam. It acted as a guide to the door so they could find the room. The heavy walls blocked out any sounds from the outside. If it wasn’t for knowing what time he had been forced into the studio and they guys changing shifts, plus his own dying cell phone, he wouldn’t know what time it was. Or even if it was day or night.

He had heard shift change outside the locked door awhile ago. JC leaving and Rachel coming on. Light had illuminated the room where Rachel pushed the door open as far as the chain would allow. He heard the rustling of a bag being slid through the door and placed on the ground. She talked softly as if she wasn’t sure they were awake. Melissa never made a move to acknowledge her and neither did he. But he wasn’t sure if Melissa was sleeping or awake like he. A quick glance at his phone let him know that an hour had passed since the changing of the guard.

He let out a sigh and crossed his arms beneath his head. He shifted a little, his body protesting sleeping on the hard floor. He was thankful JC had at least brought them pillows. And he had to agree with Melissa’s earlier statement. If Justin or Chris had been at the helm of that shift, he was sure they would have gotten squat.

He turned his head in the direction he knew Melissa was laying but he couldn’t see anything in the darkness of the room. Turning his head back to the ceiling he sighed again. He wondered if they were going to be able to repair their relationship. It was sad to think that their six year friendship could be reduced to name calling and snide remarks. His heart pinched in pain as his own voice ran through his head the words that had spewed from his mouth tonight. He couldn’t believe what he called her; couldn’t believe that he let himself run away at the mouth and say such things to her. 

His Nona would have his head if she knew how he had spoken to Melissa. He had been raised better than that. He had been taught how to speak to a lady. But something inside him had snapped and he couldn’t seem to stop with the comments. The more hurtful the better. And as twisted as it sounded he relished in hearing her retorts. 

Joey rubbed a hand over his face before resting it on his chest. What had happened? Where did everything go wrong? When had they stopped being friends? When had he started treating her like one of those dime-a-dozen women instead of his best friend? A picture flashed in his mind of Melissa dressed in a skirt, short as sin and a revealing tight top.

That night at Tabu was certainly when he really noticed a change in his best friend. The Melissa he had known would never wear something like that. The Melissa he knew wouldn’t have danced like she was with strangers or went home with one. But that was when it came to a head. He remembered something off about their friendship in the couple days leading up to that night. He remembered the short conversations and the begging off hanging out together.

‘What had happened to make her act like that?’

Joey racked his brain thinking of everything that had happened in the days leading up to when he noticed her mood change. His eyes popped opened. ‘Oh no…’ his mind raced as an incident came to the foreground. ‘There’s no way… I didn’t….’ But even as he pleaded with his conscious he remembered plain as day, cancelling his lunch date with Melissa so he could pick up the long legged brunette he met in the parking lot of the café. His eyes clenched shut and he swallowed roughly. He had passed over Melissa for a quick roll in the hay. He had never done that before. Why had he done that? What had he been thinking? When did meaningless sex become more important than his best friend? He groaned.

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, please stop.”

Joey started not expecting Melissa to speak. He stopped the vulgar retort before it left his mouth. He was tired of fighting. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He wanted his friend back. “I’m not doing that. I just realized I’ve been an idiot. A total ass…”

“Keep going,” Melissa said when Joey trailed off.

“Melissa,” Joey sighed. He rubbed both hands over his face and sat up, spinning around to face in the direction where Melissa was sitting. The blanket twisted beneath him at the movement. “Please, I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of the snide remarks, the cuts and putdowns. I’m tired of the way we’re treating each other. I want Melissa back…the real Melissa not… not…” He didn’t know how to say what he wanted without getting Melissa’s hackles up. Her claws had definitely sharpened over the past two weeks. “I miss my friend.” He finally said.

Melissa felt the tension leaving her body, the fight draining from her; her body lay limp on top of the blanket. She blinked up at the ceiling, tears welling in her eyes. She was tired too. She was tired of fighting, of not being able to talk to Joey of pretending to be someone she wasn’t. 

“What happened?” Joey’s voice drifted across the room. “What happened to us? How did we end up like this? How’d we go from being best friends to being nothing at all?”

“I don’t know.”

Joey barely heard Melissa’s voice, the words spoken so softly. “Talk to me Mel. I don’t care what about. Just talk to me. We have to fix this. I… You…” He fumbled for words. “You mean a lot to me. I don’t want to lose this. Lose you.”

“Lose this? What exactly do we have, Joey?”

“Well I thought we had a friendship,” Joey said, his heart cracking a little at Melissa’s words. ‘Was it too late? Had she already written him off?’

“Is that all we had? Friendship?” The darkness made her bold. In the light of day she wouldn’t have been able to delve into this topic. But the darkness kept her hidden; kept her safe; less vulnerable.

Joey was taken aback by Melissa’s question. He wasn’t sure how to respond. “Of course that’s what we had. You were…are my best friend Mel. Is that not true?”

“No, it’s true,” Melissa answered, feeling stupid. Of course that’s what they were. Why wouldn’t they be anything different, anything more?

“That didn’t sound too convincing.” He waited, but Melissa never offered anything more. He sighed. “We have to talk about this. I want to fix this. I want to fix us. You are my best friend. I want my friend back.”

“I can’t be your friend anymore.”

The words were spoken so softly that Joey wasn’t sure he heard them correctly. “What?” He whispered.

“I…” Melissa cleared her throat, trying to speak past the lump. “I can’t be your friend anymore.”

The breath whooshed from his body. The pressure on his chest was severe. It felt like someone was sitting directly on his chest. The grip on his heart was unwavering. It was a crushing blow, like he’d been cut off at the knees. The pain was intense, nothing like he had ever felt. He was thankful he was sitting down. “Wh-why?” The word came out broken but it was the best he could force out. His mind was reeling.

“I…I can’t…” Melissa’s voice wavered as twin tear drops trickled out of the corner of her eyes and down into her hair.

“Fuck that,” Joey bit off harshly. He struggled to contain his emotions. The darkness had enabled him to let his walls down. It had let him finally see his feelings for Melissa, the ones that remained hidden in the darkest corner of his heart. Recognizing the feeling; it had warmed his heart and he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. “I deserve to know, Melissa. Why?” 

“Joey…”

“Why!” Joey yelled, blood roared in his ears; the pain crippling his heart.

“Because I love you.” Melissa yelled back. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She had never meant to say the words out loud.

Joey froze as the echoes of Melissa’s words faded. His mouth opened but he couldn’t form any words. ‘I love you. I love you. I love you’ The words ran on a continuous loop in his head. “I… You…” He was sure if the guys could hear him now, he would never hear the end of it. His brain wasn’t working. She had totally thrown him for a loop with her words.

“Just forget it,” Melissa rolled over, facing the wall. She clutched the blanket tighter around her like a shield. She couldn’t believe she blurted those words out with no thought what so ever. 

“No,” Joey said. “No,” he repeated, his voice a little stronger. “I don’t want to forget it. I want… I want you to talk to me Mel. We need to talk. We always used to talk to each other. We never kept secrets from each other. I want… I need to know what happened between us. Why we stopped being friends? Why we started fighting with each other. Why you changed?” He swallowed hard, pausing before he asked the last question’ probably the most important one of all. “Why you didn’t tell me you loved me?”

“Joey,” Melissa sighed. She wished he’d let it go. She wished she could close her eyes and fall asleep. She wished Rachel would open the door and let her out. She wished she could rewind time and…. ‘And change the last two weeks,’ her mind finished the thought.

“Talk to me Mel,” Joey pleaded. “Trust me, I’m not gonna break your heart.”

“Yeah like you’ve done such a good job at protecting it these last couple weeks,” Melissa snapped.

“I didn’t know I had it.”

That brought Melissa up short. It was true. How could she blame Joey for not protecting her heart when he didn’t know he had it? He didn’t know he had it because she kept it a secret. She thought she had buried it deep within, hiding it from everyone; hiding it so good that she had almost herself convinced she hadn’t fallen in love with her best friend.

Her phone buzzed and she reached for it, surprised it hadn’t died yet. She flipped it open and saw the text message from Rachel.

‘Don’t you dare come up with a stupid ass excuse and say you didn’t mean it!’

‘You’re listening?’ Melissa tapped quickly, appalled thinking there were ears pressed up against the door listening to their conversation.

‘No. The whole fucking block heard you scream your love for Joey.’

Melissa blushed at the last message and quickly flipped her phone shut. She couldn’t believe she had shouted the declaration. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness; her back still facing the room. She welcomed the darkness of the room, it was easier to hide. “Alright,” she spoke softly. “It’s true; I am in love with you.”

Joey released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The words made him sit up straighter. The grip that held his heart at her earlier words loosened and he felt like he could finally breathe again. He felt lighter, relaxed.

“I was doing a pretty good job at convincing myself I wasn’t. Lying to myself, but I tried not to think about it. We were friends, best friends. I didn’t want to ruin that. I knew my feelings for you would.”

“Why would you loving me ruin anything?” Joey asked.

Melissa gave a dry laugh. “Come on Joey, look at me. I am nothing like the girls you date. I’m short. My breasts are severely lacking. I have blonde hair that I can’t do a damn thing with on a good day. I have pale pasty white skin. I am nothing like the tanned, goddesses you pick up at bars. I know my limitations. Why set myself up to be heartbroken? It was easier to just shove everything down and try to forget.”

Joey thought on Melissa’s words. He couldn’t dispute then and wasn’t going to offend Melissa by even trying. There were true. Melissa was nothing like the girls he picked up. She was the complete opposite. And that made him wonder. Was it because they were nothing like Melissa the reason he picked them up? Somewhere in his subconscious he had known his feelings for his best friend and tried to find women that were nowhere close to being like her? His brain recognized his love for Melissa and sought out women the opposite in hopes trying to dispel his feelings?

“I really didn’t mind all the women,” Melissa continued. “I was used to it. It was just…you. You were doing it when I met you and you hadn’t changed. Not at all over the years. They guys teased you about it. Hell I teased you about it. But you never ever put those women ahead of me. I was still your best friend. We still hung out together, we still goofed off together. They may have gotten you for one night, but I had you every day.”

Joey felt himself nodding, listening to Melissa speak. He had been right. Standing Melissa up at lunch at been the factor that had led to this.

“You stood up the guys. You deserted them at clubs and bars. But never me. You never ever chose them over me.”

“And then I did…” he leaned his head back against the wall, thumping it slightly welcoming the pain. ‘Idiot!’ His mind screamed at him.

“Then you did,” Melissa echoed. “I don’t know how to even begin to describe what I felt that day hearing you on the phone blowing me off. Blowing me off for another big breasted goddess who you had the pleasure of meeting in the parking lot of the café we were supposed to meet for lunch. I just kept thinking, ‘how could he do this to me? How could he ditch me to get laid? Had I ceased to become as important? Am I lumped in the same category as the guys are now?’

“Oh Melissa…” Joey whispered, hearing the pain in his best friend’s voice. Pain that he had put there over a woman; a woman whose name he couldn’t even remember. “I’m sorry.”

Melissa shrugged. “It’s alright. That’s who you are.”

That stung. He wasn’t quite sure why, but that hurt. He didn’t want to be known like that. “Why did you change?” He asked. “I know why you were mad at me and I will keep apologizing and apologizing for that but why did you start dressing…”

“Like a slut?” Melissa offered when Joey’s words trailed off. 

“Well… yeah. Why did you start dressing like that? Why were you going out to the clubs and letting yourself be picked up?”

Melissa was silent while she thought about her answer. “I’m not sure. I was so pissed at you for pushing me aside, showing me that I wasn’t important to you like I thought I was. I don’t know. Freud would probably have fun with this. Maybe I was going out, dressing like a slut, dancing like one, letting myself get picked up by complete strangers in hopes of showing you that I could be like those women you’d always go after. Stupid huh? It’d take a lot more than new clothing and some moves on the dance floor to look like them.”

Joey pushed himself to his feet unable to stay away from Melissa any longer. He shuffled across the empty floor, his mind still trying to pick through Melissa’s words and work out responses; responses that wouldn’t send her running. When he felt the change in flooring, he dropped to his knees. He reached out feeling for Melissa. His hand came in contract with her body; her back was to him.

“I don’t know what I can say, what I can do to make this up to you.”

Melissa couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping. “That sounds like a song…”

“Hell it probably is,” Joey shrugged. “I don’t know. But either way it’s true. Mel… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I treated you like you weren’t important to me. That couldn’t be furthest from the truth. Mel,” he said softly, his fingers caressing her hip through the blanket. “Look at me.” 

Melissa slowly rolled over on her back. She shivered when her movement brought Joey’s hand across her stomach. She held her breath. She could make out the feint outline of Joey. He was a lot closer than she realized.

He raised his hand from her belly and carefully palmed her face. He heard her breath hitch and felt her body still. But she made no move to brush his hand away. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I am idiot. I will not protest that. I am an idiot because you were right. I never saw you. You have always been my friend, my best friend since the moment we met. You know everything about me. You’ve seen me at my absolute worst. You see me as me just Joey, and not Joey Fatone of NSYNC.

“I wish I could start spouting off some romantic trash right now about the exact moment I realized that I loved you more than a friend,” he heart the swift intake of breath at his words. “But I can’t, because I don’t know. I don’t know when it was that I fell in love with you. I can tell you when I realized it. And that was about an hour or so ago when I was stunned stupid. I never opened myself up, allowed myself to see it.”

Tears welled in Melissa’s eyes. The blinks did nothing to hold them at bay; if anything it made them propel down her face faster.” You…you love me?”

“Yes,” Joey smiled and wished for light so he could see Melissa’s face. He didn’t like the darkness so much anymore. He wanted to see her, he wanted to be able to stare into her eyes and tell her he loved her.

Melissa scrambled to a sitting position, the blanket pooling in her lap forgotten. She reached out her fingers trailing over Joey’s unshaven skin. She heard his swift intake of breath when she touched the skin made tender by Lance’s punch. Her fingers found his lips and she leaned forward tentatively touching her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Joey cradled Melissa’s face, palming her cheeks with his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers. His thumbs brushed the tears away. “Mel…you…” he gave a small chuckle. “God, I’m nervous.”

“Why?” Melissa whispered. She brought her hands to his wrists gripping them, her thumbs rubbing over the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrists. “It’s just me.”

“That’s why. It’s you. I don’t want to mess this up. You’re important to me. You’re the most important person in my life. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to break your heart. It’s the most precious gift you’ve ever given me.”

Fresh tears fell from Melissa’s eyes. “This part of that ‘romantic trash’ you were talking about early?” she laughed softly. “Oh Joey…” she sighed, closing her eyes concentrating on the tiny movements his thumbs made on her cheeks.

“I’ll do better,” He whispered.

“No,” Melissa whispered bringing her lips to his once more. “It’s perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Explicit sex scene ahead

Chapter Eight

“Comfortable?” Joey asked, rearranging the blanket he had been using over them. Melissa was pressed against his side, her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

“Yes,” Melissa bent her arm across his chest, her fingers rubbed at the t-shirt above his heart. His warmth seeped into her. “Being locked up in here would have been a heckuva lot better if we’d started like this.”

“We wasted a lot of time,” Joey admitted. He caressed her arm. “But I still think we should pay those fuckers back.”

“Definitely,” Melissa agreed. “But we do owe them… if they hadn’t done this. Who knows what would have happened. How much we… how much we would have hurt each other. I mean… can we get past this?”

“Can we…” Joey echoed. “Melissa,” he tilted his head to look down at her. “Are you saying we aren’t past this? I know I said some bad… I said some pretty deplorable shit Mel. But I’m sorry. I was confused, pissed.”

“Why were you pissed? You’re the one that stood me up.”

“I had to watch you damn near have sex on the dance floor with strangers. I watched you walking around in tight clothing, assets barely being contained…”

“Which was no different than what you do at the clubs and I thought you liked women who dressed like that?”

“I like women who dress like you,” Joey answered, breaking the tension in the room that had been building. “I told you, I was an idiot Mel. I was scared of my feelings for you so I was going after anyone who didn’t share some attribute with you.”

“So what you’re saying is… that I am your type?”

Joey rolled them over; Melissa lay on her back as he loomed over her. “You are. You are perfect for me in everyway. You’re my best friend Mel and who better for me to fall in love with than you?”

Melissa’s smile grew in the dark. She rose up claiming his lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She pulled back at his hiss. “Are you okay?” She moved her hand up to lightly caress his cheek. “I’m sorry I hit you earlier.”

“Love tap,” Joey shrugged it off.

“Are you saying I hit like a girl?”

Joey kissed the tip of her nose. “No,” he kissed her lips again. “And there is nothing wrong with being a girl. That is one of the first things that drew me to you.”

Melissa giggled. “More romantic trash. You better watch it Fatone, you’ll be sweeping me off my feet.”

Joey grinned, his eyebrows rose. “I do believe, giving our positions, I have already swept you off your feet.”

Melissa hummed. “I guess you have.” Using both her hands, she cradled his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him lightly, not wanting to hurt the puffy skin. She felt Joey settled more fully upon her and she welcomed his weight. She threaded her fingers through his hair.

“Melissa…” Joey whispered, running his tongue along the seam in Melissa’s lips. When they parted, he entered. His tongue searched and caressed and stroked. He left her lips, moving along her jaw to her ear where he sucked on her lobe causing her to release a gasp. He placed a kiss behind her ear, moving down her neck, his tongue delved into the indent of her collarbone.

“Joey,” Melissa moaned softly. She threw her head back against the pillow, allowing Joey more access. Her fingers griped in his hair when he hit a particular sensitive spot. “Joey…”

Joey pressed his hips against her, letting her feel the arousal. He caught her moan with his lips; their tongues tangling. He rested his weight on his elbow as he trailed one hand down her side to the bottom of her shirt. His fingers dipped beneath the fabric. He felt the quiver beneath his fingertips.

He broke the kiss, placing a kiss on her chin and into the V of her shirt. He trailed kisses over the fabric of her skin until he reached the hem. He nosed the shirt up, cursing silently that he couldn’t see her. He placed a kiss on her stomach and felt her tense. He immediately stopped and raised his head. “Are you okay? We can stop. I shouldn’t have…” 

“No,” Melissa stopped him from moving away. “No I don’t want to stop.”

“But?” Joey moved his fingers down her arm to her hand where he pressed their palms together, entwining their fingers.

“It’s just…” Melissa blew out her breath, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Her heart thundered in her chest, her skin tingling where he touched her.

“Talk to me, Baby,” Joey whispered. “What is it?”

“I just… been with a lot of men recently and… well…”

“Are you worried you aren’t safe? If that what you’re saying?”

“No, I made them wear condoms.”

“What’s wrong Melissa? It’s alright. You can tell me anything.”

“I’ve been with a lot of men and I… are you sure… do you…” Melissa broke off unsure of what she wanted to say.

“Melissa, I don’t care who you’ve been with,” Joey leaned up and kissed her lips softly. “They don’t matter to me. Just like I hope the women I’ve been with don’t matter to you. It’s all in the past. We are starting clean right here. If you don’t want to do this now, we don’t have to. I’m not going to push you into this Mel. I’ll lay right here and hold you the whole night.”

The words caused a lump to rise in Melissa’s throat and she squeezed his hand. “No, you’re right. No one else matters.” She kissed him. “I want you to make love to me Joey,” she said against his lips.

“Your wish is my command, Beautiful,” Joey returned her kiss before moving back to where he had been. He placed a kiss on her stomach as he released her hand, slowly moving her shirt up her body. He made sure to kiss every newly revealed slip of skin. When he reached her bra, he traced the skin right below the band with his tongue.

Melissa reached down and gripped her shirt. She sat up enough to pull the shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. With her hands free, she carded them through his hair. She wished for a light, wished she could see his hair sticking up in every direction. ‘From my hands,’ she thought with a smile. 

Joey kissed the cleavage the revealing bra produced before snaking an arm around her back and unclasping her bra with one hand. He pulled at the article, pulling it away from her body. “I wish I could see you,” he whispered against her skin. “I know you’re just beautiful.”

“My boobs are too small,” Melissa said self-consciously.

“No,” he shook his head. “They are perfect,” he leaned down running his tongue around the areole and over the nipple causing it to pucker. “And so responsive,” he blew across the damp tip.

Melissa moaned, arching her back, lifting her breasts toward Joey’s waiting mouth. She drew a breath and gripped his head holding him in place when he took a nipple in her mouth. “Oh, Joey…”

Joey suckled on her nipple, allowing his free hand to trace meaningless figures across her stomach. The muscles quivered beneath his touch. He worked his fingers down her skin to her jeans. He ran his hand over the denim clad thigh to her knee before he clutched the back of her knee and pulling her leg over his body, bringing her center to his erection. He heard her gasp and felt her rub against him. 

His erection grew harder at the friction and pressed hard against the fly of his pants, demanding release. He let go of Melissa’s leg and cupped himself, rearranging. He didn’t want it to be over before it even got started. He switched breasts, lavishing it the same way he did its twin. He brought his fingers back to her stomach where he worked at her button for a few seconds before it finally released and he was able to lower her zipper.

He worked a hand beneath the denim and cupped her center through her panties. He could feel the heat and feel the dampness and he moaned against her skin. His fingers lightly caressed her heat through the cotton.

“Oh God, Mel,” he moaned burying his head between her breasts.

“Please,” Melissa whimpered; her hips rising into his hand. Her legs parted wantonly.

“Don’t worry Baby,” Joey whispered against her lips; his breath mixing with hers. “I’ll take care of you.” He pressed his lips to hers in an open, wet kiss.

He kissed her way down her body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button. He pushed her jeans down her body then pulled them off completely. On his return trip he pressed kisses and nips and licks on her legs, paying attention to the skin behind her knees. He pressed a kiss on either side of her center in the crease. He could smell her scent and he wanted to rip off her panties and his clothes and bury himself inside her. He fought control.

“Joey…” Melissa moaned when he nipped her center through her panties. “Oh Jesus…” She fisted the blankets beneath her, wiggling her hips. “Please…”

He pulled her panties off and settled between her legs, opening her to him. ‘Damn the darkness,’ he thought again. He lightly touched the curls and trailed his fingers down encountering her wetness. He dipped his finger in the wetness, swirling it around, coating her. He leaned forward, lapping with his tongue.

Melissa jackknifed, her muscles tensing at the first swipe of Joey’s tongue on her center. She bent her knees, opening herself up further to him. “Joey…” she moaned and buried her fingers in his hair, holding him in place. 

Joey licked her clit, pulling the nub into his mouth and sucking. He swirled his finger around her hole before pushing it slowly inside. He almost came when her muscles clenched around his finger. “Sweet Jesus,” he whispered against her as he pulled his finger out before pressing it back in. He left her clit and traced his tongue downward where he removed his finger, replacing it with his tongue.

“Joey,” Melissa cried. “Oh God…”

Joey winced when her fingers pulled on his hair. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her to the floor to stop her movements. He knew she was close to coming. He pushed his tongue in and out of her, lapping at her cream. He moved back to her clit where he flattened his tongue against it. He sucked at it and heard Melissa emit a low groan. He placed his left arm over his hips, freeing up his right hand. As he sucked on her clit, he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, setting a rhythm. 

Melissa cried out as her muscles tensed. She clenched her eyes shut. She clutched his hair, holding his face against her center as she came. When the spasms stopped, she relaxed against the floor, her hands falling from Joey’s head to rest beside her body.

Joey sat up, wiping his mouth. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He stood up and quickly removed his pants, freeing his erection from its confines. He held it in his hand, stroking it. Pre come settled on the tip. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was close to coming himself.

Melissa opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt Joey move away from her. “Joey?” She whispered, wondering where he went.

“Right here,” Joey lowered himself above her, keeping his weigh off of her. “Right here,” he whispered kissing her gently.

Melissa wrapped her arms around him, surprised to feel his skin. She opened her mouth to him, tasting herself in his mouth. She ran her hands over his back, on his sides and around to his stomach. She moved her hands over his stomach and up his chest, tweaking his nipples.

Joey’s hips surged against hers and he moaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss and pressed his face in her shoulder. He quivered.

“What’s wrong?” Melissa whispered.

“Want you so bad…” He groaned. “I’m…” his words broke off when he felt her hand close around his erection. “Oh God...” he moaned as she started stroking. “Mel…I’m… You…God…”

Melissa loved how she could reduce Joey to moans, unable to complete a sentence. She thumbed over his tip feeling the pre come. She swirled it over his head.

“Stop,” Joey breathed and reached down stopping her movements. “Please…”

“Joey?” Melissa questioned.

“You have to stop…” Joey raised his head to look down at her in the darkness. “I’m gonna come if you keep that up and I don’t want to come like this. I want to be in you.”

Melissa grinned and released him. She cupped his face and pulled him to her, kissing his lips. “I want that too.” She kissed him again. “Make love to me,” she whispered. She opened her legs, allowing him to settle between them, his erection pressing against her heat.

Joey pulled back and reached for his jeans. Finding the article of clothing he pulled out his wallet. He grabbed the condom that was stuck in one of the folds. He tore it open quickly sheathing himself. He moved back to Melissa, leaning over her. He leaned down, kissing her softly as he pushed into her. He pressed his face back into her shoulder as he pressed into her warm heat. He released a groan.

Melissa bent her knees, locking her legs behind his back allowing him to sink deeper. She groaned in appreciation. “Joey…”

“I know…” Joey answered as he waited, allowing himself to bask in the feel of Melissa surrounding him. It didn’t take long before he had to move. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in. He sucked on her neck, nipping at her collarbone. 

Melissa matched his rhythm. Her hands caressed over every inch of skin she could reach. She tilted her chin down and was rewarded when he raised his head to capture her lips. She opened her mouth pushing her tongue into his. It was wet, messy and hot. 

“Melissa,” Joey groaned against her lips. He felt his climax building. If it didn’t feel so good, he would have been embarrassed at how long he was lasting. She moaned in his ear, her hot breath blowing against him. He jumped feeling her tongue tracing his ear. His hips pistoned in and out of her. His skin slapped against his her. 

“Oh fuck,” Melissa groaned feeling the familiar feeling building up inside of her. She pressed her hips against Joey’s feeling his groin slap against her clip. Her breath caught and arched her back the climax shooting through her.

“Mel…” Joey groaned as her muscles clenched him causing his own orgasm. He grunted, his hips still moving, pushing his erection in and out of her trying to lengthen both their orgasms until he finally collapsed on her.

Melissa wrapped her arms around him, her arms sliding against the sweat skin. She welcomed him against her. Her legs released his body and fell down, her muscles aching. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Joey murmured against her neck, placing a soft kiss on the damp skin.

“What a way to go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lance yawned as he pulled open the door of the rehearsal hall the next morning. In his hand held a cup of coffee that so far wasn’t doing its job of waking him up. For some reason he was overly tired. There was definitely going to be a nap in the near future after all this was over. He wondered how his sister faired during the night. It crossed his mind if that was the reason he was tired; that he hadn’t slept near as good knowing his sister was locked up in a building.

He came to a complete stop, his mouth hung open in shock. All thoughts rammed into each other rendering him speechless as he stared at the scene in front of him. Lying on the floor beneath a pile of blankets was Rachel and that wasn’t the shock since he was supposed to be relieving her of watch. What was shocking was the dark hair figure curled next to her.

A grin broke out on his face and he gave a quiet chuckle. He had wondered where Rachel had taken off to last night. And seeing what he was seeing, he had his answer. He stared down at them, Rachel’s head lying on JC’s shoulder. He shook his head. ‘When did this happen?’

“Wake up sleepyheads,” he whispered watching as the both slowly came awake. He grinned, his eyes meeting Rachel’s first; which he had expected. He watched as her eyes widen in shock. If possible his grin widened at her groan. He was enjoying this. “This was not what I was expecting coming in here.”

“Damnit,” Rachel groaned, pressing her face into JC’s neck. She felt JC’s arms tighten around her waist, alerting her that he was awake. “We fell asleep.”

“We did,” JC’s sleep-filled voice rumbled in her ear. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to open them and let the outside world in. They spent the night making love, talking quietly and holding each other without fear that someone would catch them. They had planned to stay up the whole night but apparently that didn’t work out. He was supposed to have been gone before Lance walked in.

“So,” Lance pulled the chair around to the side of the makeshift bed. He sat down in it, resting his ankle on his knee, the grin still apparent on his face. “Anything interesting happen last night?”

Rachel blushed through the smile that formed on her lips. 

Watching his two friends cuddled together Lance felt like he was intruding. The wide, teasing grin on his face transformed into a small smile. “Is this a new thing or something that has been going on for awhile?”

JC brought up the arm that wasn’t holding Rachel to him and rubbed his face trying to dispel the sleepiness. He blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Lance looking at him. He tried to read his friend’s face but all he saw was genuine happiness. He relaxed, a smile now gracing his features. He was happy his relationship was out in the open. Someone finally knew about them. Now they didn’t have to hide anymore and worry about someone catching them. They didn’t have to worry about how they were going to tell the guys.

“Are you naked!” Lance exclaimed seeing JC’s chest as the blanket fell when he removed his arm from beneath its confines. He felt his own face heat. His mind filled with thoughts of his friends naked underneath the blanket. He quickly dropped his gaze unable to meet their eye.

“What’s the matter Lance?” Rachel giggled watching Lance blush even deeper.

“We’re not naked,” JC said, having pity for his friend. ‘Thank God,’ he added in his mind that they had the foresight to get dressed afterward before lying back down. It would have been ten times more awkward and embarrassing.

“Thank God,” Lance breathed, echoing JC’s sentiments. He was able to meet their gaze again, seeing the smiles. “So…” he looked pointedly at them.

“Me and JC are together,” Rachel said.

“I can see that,” Lance rolled his eyes at her obvious statement. He looked at Rachel, thinking. “This isn’t a new development,” he said. All the times she had disappeared clicking into place. “All those times you never came home at night…”

“She was with me,” JC said, his thumb brushing over her hip bone; the movement hidden from Lance’s look. “We’ve been dating for six months.”

Lance’s eyes widened at the time frame. “Wow,” he breathed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We’re not sure,” Rachel said, shrugging her shoulder. “It just sort of ended up that way. We never set out to keep hide it from anyway. We’ve always been friends and we just grew closer until we both realized we wanted to try being something more.” She tilted her head up to smile at JC, her eyes twinkling. “Lucky for us it worked.”

Lance watched as unspoken words crossed between the two of them as they stared at each other. When they kissed, he averted his eyes feeling like he was intruding. He didn’t realize they were speaking to him until he felt the swat against his leg. “What?”

“I said do you have a problem with us dating?”

Lance looked at Rachel’s expectant gaze waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth to give a flippant answer when he realized she wanted his actual answer. He saw the hopefulness in her eyes and he smiled. “No, of course not. I’m happy for you.” He watched as both Rachel and JC sent him wide smiles. It made him happy that two of his friends were happy with each other. His eyes slid from JC and Rachel to the door behind him. “Anything happen over night?”

JC shook his head as he raised both arms over his head and stretched. His muscles felt sore from sleeping on the hard ground all night. Something better have happened between Joey and Melissa. “It was all quiet during my shift.” He sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap revealing his shirtless chest.

“Where you paying attention to them on your shift?” Lance asked, one eyebrow cocked.

JC blushed as he leaned against the wall facing Lance; his legs stretched out in front him. “I may have been occupied.” Once he was situated in the new position, he pulled Rachel down, pillowing her head on his pajama pant clad thigh.

“I think it was a good possibility you were occupied,” Lance watched as Rachel pulled the blanket around her. “Are you sure you’re not naked?” He asked when she was careful not to reveal herself.

“For crying out loud,” Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed the blanket back showing Lance that she was indeed wearing clothes. 

“Nice shirt,” Lance grinned seeing the same t-shirt JC had worn yesterday clad on Rachel’s body. “I don’t think I want to know what happened to yours.” He laughed as he ducked out of the way as a pillow flew at him. “So it was quiet all night?”

“Not quite,” Rachel said as she sat up and mimicked JC’s position, leaning against the wall. Happy to not have to hide anymore, her hand sought his. Upon finding it, she entwined their fingers as she told Lance what she heard Melissa shout last night.

“So she finally admitted her feelings?”

“Yup. Scared the crap out of me too. It got real quiet after that.”

“Would have loved to see Joey’s face,” JC said, entering the conversation.

“Wonder what happened after that?” Lance thought out loud.

“Not sure. It stayed quiet the rest of the night,” Rachel said after telling him about the texts she sent Melissa. “I don’t know if they talked it out or ignored each other the rest of the night.”

“Surprised you weren’t listening at the door.”

“She wanted to,” JC laughed when Rachel poked him in the side.

“This better have worked or I’m moving in with JC,” Rachel said smiling at JC when he squeezed her hand.

“This didn’t work, I may move in with JC too.”

*~*

Melissa yawned and stretched. She blinked her eyes open. She smiled seeing the chocolate gaze of her lover staring back at her. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Joey whispered a soft smile on his lips. He reached up brushing the hair back from his face, tucking it behind her ear. “How are you?” He asked with some apprehension, nervous for her answer on the morning after.

“I love you,” Melissa said in lieu of an answer. She felt Joey relax against her and saw the grin widen on his face. “That doesn’t just change over night.”

“I know, but I was worried that last night was a product of being stuck in here and emotions.”

“Well it was a product of being stuck in here, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I love you, am in love with you and would love for last night to happen again.”

Joey leaned down and kissed her gently. “I love you Melissa and I’m sorry for everything…”

Melissa placed a finger over Joey’s lips, stopping his words. She gave a small shake of her head. “No. No more apologizing. We both did some pretty stupid things. We both made mistakes but it’s over and done with. You’re the one that I want. The one I always wanted even if I didn’t realize it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Joey kissed the finger on his lips. “No more dancing like sex on the dance floor…unless it’s with each other.” He amended seeing Melissa’s look. “No more blowing off lunches…”

“Unless it’s for sex with each other,” Melissa grinned.

“I like the way you think, woman.” Joey growled, rolling over on top of Melissa, the blanket falling away. His forearms rested on either side of her head and he leaned down capturing her mouth. He pressed his hips against hers letting her feel his morning arousal.

“It’s been known to happen,” Melissa breathed, tilted her head to the side allowing Joey access to her neck. “I have…good ideas…” she gave a low moan when Joey slipped inside of her.

“Have you guys made up yet?” Chris called out, leading the way as the rest of the guys followed him into the room. He stopped short causing a cluster just inside the door.

“What the fuck man?” Justin asked as he stumbled. He reached out, grabbing a hold of Lance to stop himself from falling. He looked at Chris who was frozen in spot and followed his line of sight. “Oh shit…”

“Holy…” JC muttered under his breath, staring at the scene in front of him. He felt a blush spread over his face.

“Oh my…” Rachel covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggle.

“Stop staring,” Lance smacked the back of Chris’s head. “That’s my sister.”

“Whom you’re watching get it on with your best friend,” Justin pointed out. He was unable to close his eyes or look away. It was like a bad accident on the freeway.

“Can you guys get the fuck out?” Joey growled, reaching down for the blanket that had fallen away. He pulled it up over their bodies.

“Sure man,” Justin said as they started taking steps backward as a collective group. “Sorry to bother you…”

“We’ll leave the door unlock,” Rachel called out, laughter evident in her voice.

“Yeah, you’re free to go now,” JC called taking Rachel’s hand.

“When did your sister get knockers that big?” Chris said as the door closed, blocking Joey and Melissa from their gaze. He yelped when a hand connected with his head again.

“That’s my sister; do not talk about her knockers.”

“That’s a pretty hard thing to unsee.”

“You better try real hard.”

“I still have the image of Joey’s ass in the air,” Justin shivered. “Jesus I’ll never be able to dance behind him without that image in my head. I close my eyes and that’s all I see.”

“Well, look on the bright side,” Lance said, trying his best to erase the past few minutes from his mind. “Our planned worked.”

The guys all nodded, looking at each other. 

“Well now what do we do? Joey and Melissa finally got together. They took up most of our conversations.”

“We can talk about why JC and Rachel never told us they were doing the nasty with each other.”

Joey was still poised above Melissa not moving as the voices and laughter faded away as their friends left the building. He had slipped from her body, his erection deflating when he heard Chris’s voice. He had then concentrated on hiding Melissa from their view. He stared down at her, her face buried against his chest. She had been quiet through the whole ordeal. He frowned growing a little worried. “Melissa? Are you okay?” He felt her shoulders start to shake. “Mel? Talk to me Baby? What’s wrong? Are you crying? Please don’t cry.”

Melissa tossed her heard back, laughter breaking lose. Her shoulders shook as she laughed. Tears soon slipped from the corner of her eyes, leaving tracks. “Oh God,” she gasped for breath. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. “Did you see their faces?”

“Kind of hard to miss,” Joey said dryly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Melissa nodded as her laughter finally died away. Her eyes still twinkled. “That was awesome. Serves them right.”

Joey shook his head smiling. “You are something else, Mel.”

Melissa wrapped her arms around Joey’s neck and grinned up at him. “Let’s say we get out of here and find us a real bed and continue where we left off?”

Joey kissed her lips. When he pulled away he was smiling, “See? Always with the good ideas.”

“Stick with me, Fatone.”

“Forever,” Joey whispered before taking her lips once more.


End file.
